You'll never forget, it always comes back
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: I was broken, Felt empty. Until I had my best friend back. He made promises. Empty promises. He broke all of them for the second time. If there wouldn't be this feeling inside of me. And it isn't the feeling of hurt. Niley Lovestory.
1. A nightmare becomes true

This story will be in Miley's POV.

_It was raining outside and I saw two persons standind there in the rain. A boy and a girl. Suddenly I realized this figures weren't just two persons. They were Nick and me._

_"Nick, what's the matter?" I said, trying to hide my tears. I knew what was coming. I knew it when he called me and told me we needed to talk. _

_"Miley, I thought a lot." He said his voice cracking._

_"What is it supposed to mean. You thought a lot?" I was confused. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe what was happening with me._

_"About us. Look at us. We're like we're married for 20 years and just argueing and fighting about the most stupid stuff."_

_My face went white while tears started falling. I just stared at him, unable to speak._

_"Mi, I hate doing this... But I don't think I can take it any longer. I love you, never forget that. But listen, this is wrong and .. " _

_Anger was boiling up inside me. I couldn't take this anymore so I just interrupted him._

_"So you think our relationship is wrong?! Couldn't you have been thinking about it before you asked me out?! Before we had our first anniversary. Nick it's been almost 2 years now!!" I yelled at him, not caring anyone could hear us since we were outside._

_"That's not what I said. I just... We're so young and I ... I can't take this anymore.. I know it's been almost 2 years. I'm happy it was that long. But Mi, we.. I.. I'm breaking up with you."_

_I couldn't help but cried even more. He tried to comfort me but I didn't let him touch me. I was angry. I could've slapped him. Well, I didn't though, but I could've._

_"WHY?"_

_"Did you even listen to what I said the past few minutes?" He tried not to hurt my feelings that much but now he sensed up, too. I can tell he was pretty angry at me now._

_"Yes I did. But you also said you'd love me."_

_"I do. I suppose I always will."_

_"You wouldn't do this to me if you'd really love me. Seems like everything you EVER said was a lie. Just like the love you tried to act. You're such a stupid liar Nicholas!" I was surprised I was able to speak though I was crying so hard._

_"Guess what Miley, you don't even see how much it hurts me. Well I'm done. I'm going now. Bye." He turned around, ready to leave. I called after him, wanted him to stop and tell me he didn't mean what he said. I wanted him to tell me we were together again. But he had already left._

I woke up and lay in my bed, sweat all over my body, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't think or dream about this day since it happened. I thought I got over it. Well, I knew I didn't but I kept pretending. And it worked until now.

There was this feeling of nausea so I got up and went to the bathroom when I realized it was just 6am. I wasn't a morning person but I didn't feel like going to bed either so I spattered cold water on my face and tried to calm down.

After a while of standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom I walked back to my room when it suddenly hit me. 19th of December 2008. Exactly one year after our break up. All of a sudden I felt numb. I wasn't able to move. One year. I totally forgot this day would be today. No, I was stong. Well, at least that's what I thought until I fell down on my bed bursting into tears.

Bright sunlight lightened my room and I opened my eyes. I knew I must've cried myself to sleep, 'cause it was almost 11 when I was woken up by the sun. I still felt weak but I got up anyways. After I got up I went downstairs to get something to eat though I wasn't even hungry at all.

When I entered the kitchen my mom was sitting at the counter. She must've noticed something was wrong 'cause she immediately asked about my bad mood.

"What's wrong hun?"

"It's just..." I couldn't say more.

"Just...?"

"I just feel sick. I had the feeling of nausea this morning. I really thought I'd have to puke."

"Aw come here. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not at all." I said honestly.

"Well, maybe you should stay home today. We could do the christmas shopping when you're feeling better."

"No mom, I wanna go. Need to keep my busy. Get my ming off.."

"oh I see where this is going."

"You do?" I was confused.

"Yes. I know you better than you think. Plus I can put one and one together. The day, your mood. Miley I know exactly what's wrong. Today's the day..." I couldn't hear it. I didn't want to hear it. So I interrupted her before she had the chance to say it out loud.

"Mom, please don't say it. I.. I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's alright." She gave me a bear hug. "So how about you're slowly getting ready and we're leaving for lunch?"

"Alright mom."

After I had eaten breakfast I went back upstairs and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and went to my closet. Like usually I couldn't decide what to wear so I just took out a pair of skinny black jeans and a white shirt. Since it wasn't that cold outside I just wore a thin jacket and a pair of white converse.

At 12.30 I got ready and my mom and I left. I was glad I had a day with her alone. A day off. It was a few days before christmas so we weren't recognized at all. Of course some people, especial children, saw us and asked for autographs and pictures. We went to a restaurant to get lunch an hour later.

When we were done my mom and I went to the mall to do the shopping. At a store for clothes my mom went to try something on so I decided to look around and see if I find something, too. But my smile suddenly frown when I saw the back of a curly head boy. I could recognize those curls anywhere, between thousands of people.

I wanted to stay calm and hoped he wouldn't turn around but I obviously didn't have luck at this point. He turned around and we stared into each others eyes.

"Oh... uhm... hi?" I muttled barely audiable, forcing a weak smile.

"Hey." Nick said.

"Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah. My mom's trying on some clothes so I'm just waiting here.. What about you?"

"Same." I couldn't say more. I even didn't believe we were actually talking since we didn't talk after the whole break up drama. We didn't even talk when we saw each other at events.

"So.. uhm.. how've you been?" He obviously felt uncomfortable, just like me.

I hesitated a few senconds, not sure what to say. I've been miserable without him but I couldn't tell him about it.

"Alright I guess. Just kinda sick." I finally managed to say.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing special.. Just had this feeling of nausea this morning. I felt like I had to puke." I must've looked totally weak at this moment.

"Are you okay? Your face looks so white."

"Yeah I am. I guess it's just one of this 24 hours flu-like stuff."

"Well, alright. Maybe it's just the day..."

Wow I really didn't except this one. I actually thought he had forgotten about it.

"I don't know. But please don't ." He interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Mi.."

"Nick.. You... You didn't call me like that since... well... this day...."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay.. I actually like this name. It's just.. I didn't hear it a lot last time. You and Joe were the only once who called me like that. It's just uhm.. crazy to hear it again. Those memories and.." My voice cracked and I couldn't say more. I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't cry.

"Oh alright." He said.

This conversation was getting awkward. I didn't want to talk about this day. Or the memories.

"I'm wondering what's taking my mom so long.." I started to change the subject.

"Me either."

"Well, maybe we should go and check.?"

I didn't even know why I had said it. I guess I just wanted be nice. And I really wanted to go back to my mom and tell her to leave.. though I also wanted to stay. Together with him..

"Miley??" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I got lost in thoughts. What did you say?"

He laughed and replied "I said you're right we should go and check. So c'mon."

When we reached the changing cublices we founds our moms standing there talking. They smiled at us when they saw us walking over. Together.

"Miley hun, long time no see." Denise, Nick's mom said while she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." I said and pulled away.

"So," my mom started. "We have something to tell. Since we both didn't plan anything for christmas eve we decided to spend it together at our house."

Nick and my jaw dropped. We kinda didn't believe what my mom had just said. Things were still real awkward, we had a lot to talk about and christmas deifinitely wasn't the best day to talk about it. Well actually I was exploding inside and couldn't wait to see his family and especial Nick in a few days. I just couldn't show it.

"That's.. uhm.." Nick started and looked at me. Seems like he realized the small smile I gave him, just he could notice so, so he could see I was alright with it. "great." He finished and smiled.

"Yeah." I said and smiled back.

"So it's settled?" Denise asked and Nick and I nodded in union and our moms smiled.

"How about you come over at 6pm on christmas eve?" My mom suggested.

"That's perfect." Denise answered.

"Well, Miles and I have to go now, still need to buy a lot. See you in a few days. It was great to see you again."

Our moms hugged each other, then Denise hugged me and my mom hugged Nick. They looked at us expectantly. Nick took a step closer to me. I didn't know what to do. Was he really going to hug me? Oh my gosh. He opened his arm and I opened mine. I felt sparks all over my body when I was in his arms again. He definitely grew up the past year. He was stronger..

Wait, what was I thinking? He was my ex. My ex I was still hugging. We finally pulled away and went our ways..

**A/N Well, first chapter's up. I try to update soon. Tell me what you think. Please review. (:**


	2. Christmas day

December 23rd

The next days went by fast since I was actually getting sick the evening after we met Nick and his mom. So I had to stay in bed a few days, hoping to get alright until tomorrow. I threw up a few times in the morning but I was feeling a bit better.

It was just 8pm when I decided to go to bed. I didn't get much sleep the last few nights and I knew I wouldn't get much sleep the next day either so I slowly changed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I went downstair to say goodnight to my parents and my exciting siblings. They had worried expressions on their faces but they knew I had been tired and they understood it since I was so sick.

When I went to bed, ready to sleep, I didn't feel like sleeping at all. I was nervous 'cause of the dinner tomorrow night. I was afraid of seeing him but I also missed him a lot. After what felt like hours sleep overwhelmed me and I drifted of to neverland..

I woke up by loud noises from downstair. Ugh how I hate to be woken up like that but I didn't mind at all. It was 10am and I had a lot to do this day. I supposed I would have to throw up again but surprisingly I didn't. I felt pretty good so I decided to go downstairs and check what happened.

My mom was standing in the kitchen, preparing the dinner.

"Goodmorning Smiles." She said, obviously realizing my good mood. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." I said and smiled. "I'm starving."

"I'm making breakfast for you, alright?"

"Yeah. Where's the family?" I wondered it was so quiet.

"Sent them away. Well, not at all. Brandi wanted to spend the day with Sam so she's going to be away until tonight. Your dad's out with the dogs and when he's back he wants to go and buy another present for Noah. The one we didn't find. Noah's outside with Trace and Braison. So it's just me and you for at least 5 hours. Maybe more."

I laughed. This family was just amazing. Chaotic but amazing.

"Okay." I said while mom handed me a sandwich and juice. "Thanks."

"So.. Are you excited about tonight?" She looked kind of worried.

"Just a bit. Mom, I know you're feeling kinda bad for inviting them but it's alright, really. Yeah, Nick and I still have to talk about a lot and I'm sure there's going to be a rough time but mom, don't worry. I'm alright. And hey, Joe's going to be there, too."

"You're right Miles. But maybe you should text Nick to tell him you're okay again. I talked to Denise yesterday and told her you were still sick so we aren't sure if you would be okay until today."

"I will." I said looking down. I didn't know what to message him. I didn't know how to start the text. I'm just like my mom. Worrying about too much. I thought while I took the last few bited of my sandwich and drank my juice.

Back in my room I looked for my phone to text Nick but I decided to take a bath before I was going to text him. I didn't take a bath for a while now. Actually I didn't have the time to so I was glad I finally got the chance.

After and hour of relaxing in the tub I got out, wrapped a towel around my body and turned on my radio. I knew I had to text Nick now so I grabbed my cell and started texting. I really didn't know what to write so I just started with the usual stuff.

_Hey Nick. Sup? -Miles_

I pressed 'send' and waited for him to answer. Ugh he was taking so long. Or maybe I was just impatient. After like 5 minutes my phone vibrated. _New message from Nick_ stood at the display and I smiled.

_Hey Miles. Just relaxing and listening to music. Heard you're sick :S Are you feeling better? - worried Nick_

I giggled, 'cause I really loved and missed to text with him back and forth like that.

_Don't worry, I'm much better. Actually I'm feeling pretty good today (: Well, that's why I texted anyway. Mom told me to tell you I'm okay so you don't have to stay at home. Oh and please tell your mom. - too much talking Miley_

_That's great :D I'm going to tell her. And you're not talking too much. Just babbling (; -Loves to tease Miley Nick_

_I'm not babbling. Just saying too much. You're the babbling one, remember. ;P -know-it-all Miley _

_Nah. Well, we both are -exciting Nick_

_Uhh you're exciting to see me? (; -giggling Miley_

_No but you are. You always giggle when you're excited. -knows-it-all Nick_

_No I don' you just can't think of something on your own -offended Miles :O_

_Aww poor Miles. Well, mom called, need to help her now. So see you later. Can't wait. -Nick_

_Alright, see you later. Me neither. -Mi_

We stopped texting when I realized it already was 1pm. I still needed to get dressed, do my make-up and bag some presents.

It was 5pm when I was done with everything and ready for them to come so I just went back to my room and looked for my iPod. When I found it I put the ear plugs in my ears and listened to some music. It was pretty loud though. I closed my eyes and thought about some stuff.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Brandi.

"Miles?" I took out the ear plugs and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"The Jonas family should be here any minute. Mom wants you to come downstairs. Oh, and you look beautiful tonight."

I looked down at me. I wasn't wearing anything special, just a black dress which stopped just above my knees. My hair was in its natural curls and my make up was light. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks. Tell mom I'm coming soon. Just need to put that away." I pointed at my iPod. Brandi nodded and was about to go back downstairs when she turned back to face me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?" She asked. I loved her for being so careful and protective. Not overprotective though.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled at her while she turned back and went out.

After five minutes I was done. Just in time because I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstair which was pretty hard since I was wearing my heels but it was okay. When I reached the living room everyone was standing there hugging each other. I made my way over to the two families and hugged each member of Nick's family, including him. But someone was missing. Kevin. But then I remembered he was going to spend the evening with Danielle and her family.

"Whoa Miles, looking awesome today." Joe smirked. He was still being this jerk-like Joe. Just like I remembered him.

"Pretty much yourself." I giggled as he went over to me.

"Well, I bet Nick likes it, too. He's just staring at you, since you answered the room." Joe whispered and smirked again. He could be so annoying sometimes but I didn't mind. He was amazing. Like a brother and he always understood and cared about me.

"Joe, please shut it." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry Miles. Just telling the truth."

"It's alright." I couldn't be mad at Joe. Well, I wasn't mad at him.

I looked over to Nick and saw him looking at me, too, so I walked over to small talk just like everyone else did.

"Hey." I alsmost whispered.

"Hi." Nick said. We both felt uncomfortable. It was like we knew something would happen tonight. I wanted to drop that thought but it was in the back of my mind all the time.

We kept staying there quiet 'til the silence became awkward. I thought a bit until I broke it.

"So how are you?" Uhh Miles, stupid question you just texted a few hours ago.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Me, too.. It's just a bit awkward I guess. This whole situation." I felt my cheeks burning while I blushed.

"Yeah, you're right. But hey, it's a chance to catch up." He slightly blushed, too.

We justed looked around the room for a while when we realized the others left to the kitchen. Suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt myself moving to Nick's body. Closer each second, until our bodies almost touched. He looked at me confused but he didn't do anything to change the situation. Our gazes met and my head slightly moved in his direction. He did the same. The was a small space between our lips, they almost touched.

"Miley, Nick, dinner's ready." My dad called from the kitchen.

Nick and I immediately broke apart. Damn, I almost kissed my ex boyfriend.

"What did we do?" I asked confused. I felt tears in my eyes. Even one was rolling down my cheek, burning like fire.

Nick lifted his hand and whiped the tear away with the back of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Miles. It's alright. Shh, don't cry."

I tried to stay calm. After a few sobs I could speak again. My voice didn't even sound like I was crying.

"Let's just go and eat."

Nick just nodded and we went to the kitchen. Everyone was looking at us so I just smiled and pretended nothing had happened back in the living room. He did the same.

After dinner Joe was going to Brandi's room, together with Sam. They wanted to play video games but I didn't feel like it. Noah left with Frankie so Nick and I were the only ones left. We could've stayed in the kitchen or the living room but our parents wanted to talk so I suggested to go to my wing and watch TV or something like that. Nick agreed so we went to my own living room and sad down on the couch..

**A/N Well I didn't have much time to write this chapter and I know it's kinda boring at the moment, but I promise this story's getting somewhere. Please review (: (Might won't update a few days. Not sure if I'm able to finish the next chapter so soon. But ima try!)**


	3. Kissing times

Nick and I decided to watch TV so I had time to think. After a while I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I needed to talk.

"Nick... I.. I'm sorry for what happened in the living room.. I.." I couldn't say more. I broke down inside. It was so embarassing to start this subject now but I needed to say it. I felt so stupid for kissing him.

"Miley, it's alright. I -" He started but I interuppted him.

"No Nick, it isn't. This isn't what it's supposed to be. We're ex boyfriend/girlfriend. It was so stupid to do that. I don't even understand why you're still here with me. it's alright when you're leaving and-" Now it was his turn to interrupt me.

"Miley stop babbling." He said and I blushed. "It's okay, really. Nothing happened. Yes we're ex but that doesn't mean we have to stay like we did the past year. Miley, losing you was pretty hard. It's christmas. I know we can't drop the past. I know we have to talk about it. I know today is a bad day for it.."

I chuckled softly.

"Nick, make a point. You start to babble." I winked at him but I knew he understand I knew how serious this was.

"Miles, I want to be friends again. This year without you.. It felt so empty. There was something, well, someone, missing. And it was you."

"Wow, Nick.. I.. I thought you totally forgot about me."

"Miles, I NEVER could forget you. I told you back when we started to go our seperate ways. So don't ever think I could forget about you or what we had. Maybe it was our destiny to be seperated for a year. See, we just fought when we were together. When we.. well, **I** broke up with you, we didn't talk for a long time, yeah, but we also had time to think about everything. We had the chance to decide what to do. Yeah, we didn't plan to meet and sit here now. But maybe it was destiny, too. Maybe it's our destiny to be friends, maybe even best friends, again. Just like we used to be since we met."

Wow, his speech was so touching. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down on the floor.

"Miley, what's wrong?" He seemed to be real worried about me right now.

I wiped my tears away but they didn't stop falling. But I smiled through my tears.

"Nothing, really. What you said. It was just so beautiful. I.. I don't know what to say. Nick, I really want to be friends again, too. BEST friends. But it could be hard. After everything we've been through. But the year without you was the worst year of my life. I don't know if we can get as close as we used to be but we could try it. I'd love being friends again."

Nick looked at me and smiled, too.

"Thanks Miles. This means a lot to me, you know?"

"Yeah." I said and hugged him happily. We didn't pull away for a while. There still was this question on my mind. The question why he dumbed me. I thought if I should ask him but I decided I shouldn't do it today since we just started being friends again. It still hurt me a lot to think about it and I really wanted to try to understand him and his reasons why he hurt me so much. But I wouldn't push this subject. At least not today.

After a while I got thirsty so I stood up and asked Nick whether he wanted anything to drink, too, so I went to get two bottled of water. Nick decided to stay at my room now that his favorite TV show just started. Boys! I thought and made my way to the kitchen.

On my way back I passed Noah's room when I overheard a conversation between Frankie and her.

"Frankie you're amazing. That joke was so funny. You should tell it Miles later." Noah giggled and I smiled.

"I will." He said and I heard joyin his voice.

Noah suddenly stopped smiling and got real serious.

"Frankie?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He answered and I had to cover my mouth to stay quiet.

"No I mean something else."

"Of course Noah."

"Well, did you ever... kiss a girl? No family of course." She said hesitantly.

"No, I didn't. Did you ever kiss a boy?"

"No.. but.. I.." She stopped. I went to her door. It wasn't closed at all so I looked through the crack.

"You..? Just say it Noah." Frankie said with a warm smile.

"I was wondering what it's like to kiss. I never was bold enough to ask Miley about it. I bet she thinks I'm too young." She smirked.

"Well, maybe we should just try it. So we know what it's like."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not. People always do it. So why shouldn't we.?"

"You're right." Noah hesitated again, I knew she was a bit afraid. They're almost acting like Nick and me at our first kiss. Just much younger..

"Alright, so uhm how about we close our eyes, count to 3 and just do it?" Frankie suggested carefully.

"Okay." Noah said and closed her eyes. Frankie did the same.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"1...2...3.." Frankie counted when their lips slowly met. After a few seconds they pulled away. I was shocked, especial when I saw Noah and Frankie were smiling after it.

"That was weird." Noah said. " But felt good."

"Definitely." Frankie replied.

I decided not to tell it our parents or Nick's but I started running to my room.

"Whoa Miles what took you so long?" Nick had a concern look on his face.

"You.. won't.. believe.. what.. I.. just.. saw" I said not able to breathe.

"Calm down. So what happend?"

"So when I went back from the kitchen I overheard a conversation of Frankie and Noah. They were talking about kissing." I said, still a bit out of breath.

"You must be kidding, right?" He asked.

"No.. And then they asked if they ever kissed someone, both of them negated it so your brother suggested to try it. Nick, our lil siblings kissed."

"They what?! That can't be true. Your sister's 8, my brother's 9."

"I know but I'm not lying. I saw it. It remembered me of our own first kiss. They were so hesitantly but also so softly for their first kiss. Seems like they're i don't know.. A little version of ourselves? You should've seen it.."

"Maybe. But I still think they're too young."

"I know. Well, the maybe they just tried it."

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"I.. I don't know how to explain it." I told him. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I didn't think he'd ask a question like that.

"Then show it." I thought he was joking but his face was serious.

My jaw dropped. Did my ex boyfriend really asked, or I guess I should say tell me, to kiss him?

"Nick.. I... I don't know."

"It's okay Miles."

"It isn't like I don't want to.. Damn that sounded wrong.. Well, anyways, we're friends and it isn't what friends are doing. Well usual friends don't. I guess it'd just going to hurt again.. And I don't think you want to.."

"Of course I understand you. And I know usual friends don't. But since when are we the usual deal? Plus you just said you'd like to kiss me." He smirked.

I just sat there a while thinking about it. He was right, I really wanted to kiss him. So bad. But I didn't know if I could. Well, if I could let go again. I wanted to be friends and I was afraid it could destroy our recaptured friendship.

"Alright, I show you." I said and he looked surprised but also happy.

"Okay, so how did they kiss?"

I looked into his eyes and leaned in. Nick did the same while he closed his eyes. Our lips met halfway. As much as I wanted to stay kissing Nick, I told him Ima show him how our little siblings kissed so I just decided pull away.

"Well, that's how they kissed."

"Not a big deal I guess." Nick said.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and we leaned in again. Our lips met for the second time today. His tongue slid along my lower lip, pleading for entrace. So I opened my mouth a bit. Our tongues met and battled. Things were heating up while we lay side by said and we started to make out. He lifted my shirt and his hand touched my waist.

"OH MY ..!!" Joe screamed. Nick and I pulled away totally shocked about what happened and even more 'cause of the reason Joe caught us.

"I guess I'm leaving you alone again. Seems like you're busy." He turned around and left the room. Joe was out and Nick and I bursted out laughing. But just then I realized what just happened and stopped laughing.

"Nick, that was wrong." I said, feeling weak.

"I know." He sighed.

That was the point I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. But instead of walking away Nick wrapped his strong arms around me and embraced me in a warm hug. I felt loved again.

"Miles, I'm sorry."

"Nick, why.. are you s-s-sorry?" I said between the sobs.

"For telling you to kiss me. For hurting you so many times. I know I shouldn't have done it. I'm just so sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I didn't have to kiss you. But I did."

"Are we still okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes, we are." I couldn't lose him again.

I felt my face turning white and suddenly this feeling of Nausea was back. I had to throw up again.

"Nick.. Let go.. I need to puke."

He let me go and went to the bathroom with me. We made it there just in time when I really had to throw up.

"You... You don't have to stay here, watching me while I'm puking."

"Miley, I take care about you so let me."

I had to throw up one more time. Nick just caressed my cheek and took me to my room. He told me to lie down and try to rest. I did what he said and lay down.

"Nick, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Being sick's not your fault."

"But it's my fault you might be sick now, too." I said feeling bad 'cause of it.

"No, it's not. Now stop blaming yourself. I'm going downstairs to get your mom so she can look what's wrong. Maybe she has something to make your stomach feeling better."

Nick left the room. I was so glad he was there for me now. I felt so weak. We did a few mistaked today but he still was there. And he cared. I thought I was over him but I guess I wasn't.

My mom rushed into my room, some medicine in her hand. She gave it to me and asked if I wanted the Jonas family to leave butI didn't. It was alright. Mom left my room again and left Nick and me alone again.

"You can leave if you want to. You really don't have to take care the whole night. It must be so boring for you. You can go and play guitar hero with Joe in my living room."

"As good as it sounds but i'll stay with you. At least until my parents are leaving or you fall asleep."

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Now get alright again. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"You're right. But I'd rather stay awake to be here with you." I said not regretting it after I did.

"Miley, I promise I'll visit you or you could come over when you're disease's over. But now go to sleep."

"Alright. But only if you stay here until I fell asleep."

"I will." He said and lay down beside me. I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep fast.

"Goodnight Mi." He said right before I didn't realize anything anymore. Before 'I fell asleep.

**A/N Told you things are getting interesting (; Hope you like this chapter. I guess the next one will be on here at the weekend. Please review.**


	4. When you look me in the eyes

I woke up late the next day feeling a lot better. But I still thought and worried about the evening and the whole day. What if Joe talks to anyone? What's going on with me? I'm not in love with Nick again, am I? No, that's impossible, I thought. That was when I found a piece of paper on the other side of my pillow. I immediately knew who it was from. It was Nick's beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Good Morning Miles._

_I hope you slept well. You didn't get off your smile the whole time. Just to let you know, I didn't leave your side until my parents told me they'd go home. So I left but not without writing this letter to you. Well, text me when you read this. _

_Love,_

_Nick 3_

_P.S Merry Christmas._

I smiled when I finished reading the letter. It was short but so cute. Was this even real or am I only dreaming? No, I have this letter in my hands, right here. I just still can't believe it. We didn't talk for a year and now we're so close again after a few days. I didn't know what was about to happen. I was afraid of the paparazzi. It would be so hard if they'd find out about what happened or what they'd say about our new friendship. I wasn't sure whether I could stand all those rumors.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and looked back to the letter. I read it again and again when I realized I still didn't text him. So I stood up and walked to the little table in my room. That's where my phone lay. I grabbed it and slowly started texting.

_Good Morning Nick (: Sorry this text is late but I just woke up. -Miles_

_Good morning Miles (: It's not a problem. So how are you today? -Nick_

_I'm good. Still feeling weak but ready for all the food today (; How about you? And thanks for staying (: -Miles_

_That's good ;P I'm great. -Nick_

_Great. (: so you aren't sick or anything? -Miles._

_Nope, not even a bit. What are your christmas plans? -Nick_

_Hanging with the family, they're coming from TN and ima be with mandy later. yours? -Miles_

_With the family and trying to ignore Joe... -Nick_

_Mentioning him.. Do I have to worry? -Miles_

_Nah, I don't think so. It's not like he's telling anyone. -Nick_

_Alright :D -Miles_

_But it's possible he's going to tease you like he's teasing me. -Nick_

_It's not like he never teased me before. He does 24/7 ;P -Miles_

_True. -Nick_

_Well, I guess I should get ready now and go downstairs. I bet Noah's pissed right now 'cause she won't get her presents until I'm downstairs, too. -Miles_

_kk. Talk to you later. Have a nice day. Love yah -Nick_

_Thanks, U2. Love yah -Miles_

I lay my cell down on the table and headed for my closet. I didn't know what to wear so I chose a black skirt and a white blouse. When I was done I went to the bathroom to do my hair and make up. I didn't put on that much. After a while I was ready to go downstairs. I slowly went down the stair when my mom stood there watching me.

"Miles, you look beautiful." She smiled. "How are you today?" Still the worried mom.

"Thanks mom. I'm great. And so hungry. So when's breakfast done?"

"In a few but you have to wait until your grandparents are here."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just go and call Mandy about tonight, it's still okay she's coming over, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. As long as her parents are okay with it. You know you have vacation until January 3rd. So she could spend all the time over here. I don't mind." I really didn't expect her to say it but she did.

"Thanks mom. When will the family be here?"

"In about 15 or 20 minutes."

I left the room and went upstairs again to grab my phone. I dialed a number i called a lot since i met Mandy. She picked up after a few beeps.

"Miles." She was happy I could tell.

"Shmanderz. I was calling to ask you about tonight. Is it still alright?"

"Of corse. I already packed my stuff. So seems like you're not sick anymore?"

"Yeah. Oh and my mom told me to ask you if you wanna stay until i have to go to work again on january 3rd." I said hoping she's agree.

"Sure my mom's going to New Jersey for a while so it'd be amazing if I could stay." She was more than happy now.

"When are you going to be here?"

"At around 5pm I guess. My mom drops me when she's leaving for her trip."

"Amazing. I really have to tell you something when you're here."

"What is it about?"

"Yesterday when the Jonas family was he- " Mandy, being her impatient self, interrupted me as soon as she heard the name "Jonas".

"Wait, Jonas as in Nick, Joe, Kevin..? "

"Yeah. Ima tell you later. My family's here now, need to go and eat. See you later. Bye."

"Bye Miles."

We hung up and I went downstairs to be with the family. I really enjoyed the day with my family, I missed them so much. Especial 'cause I don't have time to see them at all. It was one of the usual christmas days. Eating, talking and spending the day with your family. Just amazing. But I looked foward to seeing Mandy.

At 5pm the doorbell rang and Mandy finally arrived. She took lots of stuff with her so I we had to ask Braison to help us. We collapsed on my bed when we were done.

"Gosh Mandy how long did you plan to stay? Ayear?!" I joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny Miles." She said sarcastically. "But now to you. Why were the Jonas' here? And what did you want to tell?"

"Well, mom and I were shopping a few days ago and we met Denise and Nick. Or I guess I should say Nick and I met, our moms were trying on some clothes. So we started to talk, which was kind of awkward. After a while we went to see our parents. That was when our moms told us about their plans for Christmas. So the Jonas' came, just like they planned. After a while Nick and I went to my room and talked. I went to get a drink and saw Frankie and Noah kissing. When I told Nick about it he told me to show him how they kissed. I thought a while but then I actually kissed him. Later I felt sick again and had to throw up. He stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"Wow, Miles, that's sooo cute! You really belong together."

"Mandy, we aren't dating."

I didn't feel like talking about it anymore and I guess I was lucky, 'cause the phone rang when Mandy wanted to answer.

"Hello?" I asked curious, I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hey. It's Joe."

"Oh, Hey Joe." I smirked at Mandy while she blushed. "What's up?"

"Well me and my brothers were wondering if you and Mandy wanna come over to watch movies or play games."

"Sure. We'll be there in a few. Alright?"

"'kay, see you." He said and we hung up.

At 6pm we arrived at the Jonas household. Joe opened the door and hugged Mandy and me.

"Let's go to the living room. Oh and Nick isn't feeling that good, he's in his room. I guess he's taking a nap or something. But he said he's going to be downstairs later."

"Oh okay." I said feeling bad for him being sick since it could be my fault.

Joe, Mandy, Danielle, Kevin and I were sitting there, watching _The Proposal_. It was a good movie but I felt kind of lonely since Kev and Danielle and Joe and Mandy were together all the time. I excused myself in the middle of the movie to go to the bathroom. On my way back I heard a guitar and someone singing. I walked to the door of Nick's room and realized it was him. I went closer to the door and listened.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

I opened the door a little and looked through the small crack. I saw Nick sitting on his bed, with his guitar in his hands and his notebook in front of him. He was writing down some lyrics and started playing again.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

He suddenly stopped playing and looked up at me. I still stood outside his room but now that he saw me I thought I should just enter the room. So I took a few steps and went to his bed to sit next to him.

"It was beautiful." I said while I saw him looking down, blushing lightly.

"thanks. So what are you doing here? I thought you were watching a movie downstairs."

"Yeah, but I had to go to the bathroom then I heard you playing and stopped to listen. I don't really think the others are going to realize I'm gone."

"Why not? I bet Mandy's already looking for you."

"No, she isn't. She's with Joe. That's why I think they didn't even realize I left. They act live lovebirds." I laughed and Nick smirked.

"Well, you could stay up here if you don't want to be with them right now."

"Sure. I guess it's much better than sitting downstair. I bet they're dating soon. They already act like a couple." I said still laughing.

"You're right. So what do you wanna do?"

"We could watch a movie, too." I suggested.

"Alright. Just chose a movie and I'll go and make popcorn."

"Okay."

I stood up and went to his frame and looked through the movies. I didn't feel like watching a drama or something funny so I decided to chose a horror movie. It was called _The Grudge 2_. I saw the first one and thought it was scary so I really wanted to watch the second one, too. I loved horror movies. Nick came back and raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna watch that movie now? You're so scared and you chose a movie like that?"

"Yeah, I do. I loved the first one."

"Alright but don't get too scared, baby." Nick smirked and took the movie to put it in the DVD player.

"Don't worry, I won't."

We smiled at each other and Nick started the movie.

**A/N Sorry for my late update but I didn't have time to upload. This chapter isn't that good but hope you like it anyways. Please review. **


	5. Sleepover

Nick and I were sitting on his bed watching the movie. I wasn't scared at the beginning but the movie became scarier each minute. I took one of Nick's pillows and held it in front of me but it wasn't enough in the middle of the movie. Nick and I ended up laying in each others arms. Well, in particular, I ended up in his arms but none of us seemed to mind at all since he was holding me.

At the end of the movie Nick turned on the TV but we didn't let go. It was so comfortable and I got tired. After a while I just fell asleep, dreaming about him like I did the last days.

_It was a sunny day and I was on my way to the house of my best friend - and boyfriend - Nick. I had great news for his brothers and him. We always dreamed about it and now it was becoming true. I reached the house and knocked but didn't wait for anyone to answer the door, I just went in._

_"Hey Denise, where are the boys?" I asked formal._

_"Good morning Miles. They're upstairs playing video games." She said with a warm smile on her face. _

_"Alright." I smiled at her and rushed to the gaming room. _

_"Hey guys!" I said walking towards Nick and kissing him. _

_"Woah Miles, there are other people in the room." Joe acted disgusted. After realizing what he said - and what I just did - I blushed._

_"Just shut up Joe." I hissed. But I wasn't pissed at all, he just didn't know I wasn't. Joe knew I could get very angry so he shut up._

_"So what are you doing here at this time?" Nick asked._

_"I've great news!" I smiled. Joe and Kevin looked at me like I was crazy but then they went to sit down on the sofa just like Nick and I did a few seconds before. _

_"Well my manager called an hour ago , telling me I'm going on tour in a month!!" I wanted to say more but they interrupted me._

_"Wow, Miles, Your first tour, congrats." They said and hugged me. After they were done I could speak again._

_"Guys, this wasn't the best part yet."_

_"It wasn't?" Kevin asked._

_"Nope. You are coming with me." I screamed and they were freaking out. _

_"Oh my gosh, are you kidding?!" Joe asked._

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Sleepover!!!!!" A female voice called._

"OH MY ..!" I heard someone saying. The same voice I heard in my dreams, just then I realized it was Mandy who stood in the doorway looking at me. I wondered why when something next to me moved. I turned my head around to see Nick laying next to me. But he still didn't wake up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mandy asked raising her eyebrows.

"We watched a movie and I guess we fell asleep. Oh my gosh, how late is it?"

"Calm down, it's just 10 in the evening and I already called your parents they told me we could spend the night here. I was about to tell you so I came up here to find you in your ex boyfriend's bed. And in his arms. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Joe, Kevin, Danielle and I invited a few people over. Were going to play 'I've never' in an hour. Nick's parents are out the whole weekend. So you still have time to wake up Nick." She smirked while I started grinning.

"Alright. Thanks for the information. See you later then."

Mandy left the room and I lay down on Nick's chest again. He was so muscular. After like 10 more minutes I decided to try to wake Nick up. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as I thought. I tried to shake him but he was too strong and just held me even closer. I couldn't move at all so I shouted his name. It was a big mistake, Nick woke up screaming and fell down to the floor. He was holding me so tight so I fell with him, landing on the floor under his huge muscular body.

"Damn Nick, you're heavy!" I almost shouted.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Miles." He stood up and reached out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He looked down at the little clock next to his bed.

"Uhm you know it's 10pm?"

"Yeah, Mandy called my parents and they told her we could stay the night, your parents are out the whole weekend and your brothers invited some people. They're going to play 'Ive never'. Oh and they asked if we want to join them later."

"Well, sure, if you want to."

"Yeah I guess so. It could be fun." I grinned again.

Nick and I got ready for the little _party_. We were ready too early so we sat down again. We said there in silence for a while until Nick broke it.

"What did you dream about?" He asked.

"Huh?" I was confused, how did he know I dreamed?

"You fell asleep and started smiling after a while. So what did you dream about?"

"Just some old memories.." I looked down to the ground.

"Oh." He said, I guess he knew I was talking about a thing which happened between us but it seemed like he thought I remembered a bad thing like our break up.

"No, it wasn't bad. It was the day when I came over to tell you we were going on tour together. When Joe left his comment we weren't the only ones in the room while we kissed. How happy we all were when I told you." I smiled at this memory but then my smile faded. Everything which happened back then was gone. It all had a bad end - the break up.

Nick looked into my eyes just like I looked into his. I saw the happiness which hid the hurt behind it. But I knew him too well. I knew when he was sad and upset so I walked up to him and hugged Nick.

"It's okay. The dream was beautiful. And I know you're worrying 'cause it was the begginning of our break up. But don't worry about it, Nick. We shared an amazing time together and I'm glad we did. Maybe it was our destiny to break up and be like we are now."

We pulled away after I said those word.

"You're right Miles. It's amazing to be where we are now. You're such a great friend."

"Thanks Nick. So are you. Best friends forever?"

"Yes, best friends forever." He smiled.

We sat there a few more minutes when we realized it was almost 11. I needed to go to the bathroom to brush my hair again. You really could tell I slept a while. When I was done Nick still sat in his room. He waited for me like a real gentlemen. He was so amazing.

"So let's go downstairs." I said.

"Yeah lets go and see who's there and what's going on." He smiled and took my hand.


	6. I've never

11pm might sound stupid for a party to begin but hey, we're in LA, the best parties start that late and the parents of them don't care since all of are friends are either famous or they're old enough to do what they want to do. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Nick and I went downstairs to enjoy the little "get-together". We stopped in the doorframe to check out who was there. I saw Mandy, Kevin, Danielle, Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Demi, Selena (yes she was there, too. I used to dislike her when the magazines wrote Nick and Sel would be a couple but she and Nick told me they're just friends and Sel told me she likes someone else. I started to like her and we became good friends.)... I was about to check who else was at the Jonas' house when I heard Joe's voice behind me.

"Nick, Miles, you realized you're standing under a mistletoe, didn't you? And you know what that means... You have to K-I-S-S." He said with a happy singing voice. After he said that he whispered "Not that you wouldn't like it, remember yesterday" just for us to hear it and smirked.

The guests crowded around us and started to shout "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Suddenly I felt numb. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Nick still was the one who hurt me. We just started being friends again and already did three mistakes the day before. I was unsure but I didn't want to show it so I pretended it was ok for me.

"It's ok,Nick. Just kiss me." I whispered after I looked up at him. He looked at me with an "are-you-sure-you-want-me-to-kiss-you-look" and I nodded.

His body approached and our faces almost touched. Everyone who sees this would think we're a couple during their first kiss. When our lips almost touched Joe suddenly shoutet something.

"Oh c'mon, hurry up, it's just a kiss."

Then I realised what I was doing. I couldn't kiss my ex boyfriend again. And not in front of so many people. It was like Joe cleared my head. I suddenly pulled away and looked down. No one should see I'm almost crying.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I mumbled and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore when I suddenly heard someone yelling. It was Nick.

"Joe you bastard! Do you see what you did to her? We just became friends again and you destroy EVERYTHING."

Then there was sinlence. I didn't hear them yelling anymore. I just tried to think about why I was so weak. Not understanding why I was crying. But my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miley, can I come in, please?" Nick asked. I didn't want to see him but I wanted to talk to someone.

"Nick.. please don't. I don't want to talk now. I'm sorry."

Nick went away but there was another knock about 5 minutes later.

"I said I don't wanna talk." I hissed

"Miles, it's us, Selena, Demi and Mandy. Can we come in? We're worrying 'bout you." Mandy said.

"Wait a second." I said and stood up. I looked so stupid at that moment, tears all over my face, my make-up was all over my face and I still cried. But I didn't feel like cleaning now so I just opened the door to let my friends in.

"Miles, what's wrong with you? I thought everything was alright." Selena said.

"I know. It was until now. I guess it was just too much. Joe and everything which happened the last days..." I stated when I was able to talk again.

"Wait, what happened the last days?" Demi asked so I told them the whole story.

"So you kissed like 2 times and Joe caught you. Now he said you should kiss in front of everyine and whispered to you to hurry up and it's just a kiss?" Demi wanted to be sure she got it right. I just nodded while they all hugged me.

"It's going to be alright." Selena said, trying to cheer me. "I know you're still in love with Nick. And I know he's still in love with you. He told me. Maybe you need some time, you just started being friends again, but you'll have a happy ending."

"Selena's right. Nick and you belong together." Demi smiled.

"My words." Mandy looked at me and I smiled through my tears.

"Thanks." I almost stopped crying but looked at the tiled floor.

"And Miley?" Demi started.

"Yes?"

"You should talk to Nick. When he came back downstairs he looked sad. Explain him why you ran away. It's hurting him."

"I guess that's not the thing which hurt him. He wanted to talk but I sent him away. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone but when you came I realized I needed to talk. I don't know why I sent him away in the first place. But now.. Well, could you do me a favour, please? It's not a big deal." I explained when they looked at me.

"Everything. So what's the matter?" Mandy asked.

"Could you go and tell Nick I want to talk to him?"

"Of course." Selena said and they left the bathroom. I locked the door again but just 'cause I didn't want anyone but Nick in there.

After 2 minutes Nick stood in front of the door and knocked softly.

"Miley?" He asked.

"Wait a second." I said for the second time today. After a few seconds I stood up and opened the door. Nick looked kind of shocked when he saw me like that. I knew he can't see me like that. He hated to see me sad and crying.

I couldn't stand there anymore so I locked the door again and hugged him.

"Nick, I'm sooo sorry for running away and sending you away. I was just confused. I'm sorry."

"No Miles, I'm sorry for what Joe said and did. He's a jerk sometimes." He said.

"You don't have to be sorry for something your brother did."

"You're right. Well, are you ok Miles? You're still crying.."

"I know. But I'm alright, really. I realized how stupid my reaction was after I talked to the girls. Sending you away was a mistake. I should've talked to you when you came to talk to me."

"It's ok. Maybe I deserved it after yesterday." He kinda smirked.

"No, you know you don't. The whole thing yesterday.. It was OUR fault."

Nick wanted to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Nick? Miley? Can I please come in?" Joe asked.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Miley, please let me come in. I want to apologize. To Nick and you." He sounded like he was saying the truth so I stood up and opened the door after Nick nodded.

"So..?" I started.

"Nick, and especial Miley, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't think. I shouldn't have told you to kiss each other in front of all those people. I don't know why I did it. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, what do you think about it Miley?" Nick asked and looked at me. He had a plan.

"I don't know. Joe, what would you do for us to forgive you?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Everything." Joe said.

"Alright. So you'll be our bridesmaid. Yeah, I said bridesmaid." I smirked and Nick laughed.

"Huh, wait, you're going to marry? You didn't want to kiss today but youre getting married?" Joe said not believing what he just heard.

"No Joe, we aren't. We just wanted to teach you a little lesson." Nick explained.

"Yeah and think before you say something. It might hurt people." I said finally not crying anymore.

"I promise. So are we good again?" Joe asked hopefully and Nick and I nodded in union.

"Miles, do you think you wanna go downstairs again? We also could stay up here." Nick suggested.

"Just let me do my make up again and then I'm ready."

"Okay." Joe said and left the bathroom.

"Nick, could you get me my stuff? It's in my purse at your room. I don't want anyone to see me like that." I asked

"Sure, I'm right back." He said and left, too. After a while he was back with my make up, mascara, eyeshadow and eyeliner. He also bought the lipgloss he gave me when we still dated. It was his favorite one.

"Thanks. So do you wanna stay here or leave the bathroom now?"

"Sorry. Ima go and wait for you."

"No, wait, I didn't mean it sarcatically. It was a question. You can stay if you want. In fact I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Alright."

"Well Nick, does your mom have any make-up remover?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in this cupborad." He handed me the make-up remover and I cleaned my face.

"You know you don't need any make-up. You look beautiful." Nick suddenly said and I blushed.

"Thanks. But right now my eyes are swollen and everyone sees I cried a lot. And I'm feeling better with make-up." Nick just nodded. I was done after 10 more minutes and we went back downstairs where the others were waiting for us to play "I've never" with them.

We all sat in a circle on the floor when Joe came back with two bottles of Champagn.

"Okay, so you all know the rules right? Someone says I've never ... and the one who did it must take a gulp. But not one of those little ones." Joe explained and we all nodded. We were 12 people so 2 bottles weren't that much but I wasn't sure whether they had some more bottles in the refrigator or not.

"Alright, Ima start." Ashley said. "I've never been on the 100 sexiest people alive."

Zac and I took the buttle and each of us took a big gulp. Nick was the next to say something.

"I've never been drunk."

Mandy, Vanessa, Zac, Kevin and Danielle took the bottle and took a gulp and laughed. The next one to say something was Zac.

"I've never loved a Jonas." He smirked.

I was the first one who took the bottle. I sighed and took a big sip. I needed to get through this evening. Danielle and Mandy took the bottle, too. The brothers looked surprised when Mandy did but they didn't ask. The last one who took a sip was Demi, Joe's ex-girlfriend.

It was Joe's turn now. "Alright let's stop with the easy stuff and get to better questions. So.. I've never seen someone naked, except family and TV." He said and Ashley, Zac, Vanessa and Mandy took the bottle.

"Mandy. I guess you have to explain something." I smirked.

"Whatever." She mumbled and it was Dylans turn to say something.

"I've never been one of the 10 richest people." He said.

"Oh guys, you're mean." I was the only one to drink something and I emptied the bottle. "Well, time for the second one. But we shouldn't play I've never..."

"Uhhh do you have something to hide?" Selena laughed.

"No I don't. But I don't feel like playing it anymore." I stated.

"She's right." Joe said. "Let's play spin the bottle. It's much more fun."

"We're out." Kevin and Danielle said. But since they were a couple they never played stuff like that. They didn't want to cheat in a game, nor in real live.

"But everyone else's in?" Joe asked.

I wanted to leave, too, but I didn't want to be the one who was going to be called a spoilsport so I just played with then.

"Alright. To whom shows the bottle that has to kiss Zac." Joe started.

He spun the bottle and it stopped at Selena. She stood up and kissed Zac on the lips, but just a second or two, then she took the bottle and started.

"To whom shows the bottle that must kiss Nick for 10 seconds." She smirked.

She spun the bottle just like Joe did. It was a bit faster and it felt like it wasn't going to stop soon. But when it did it pointed at me. I had to kiss Nick. 10 Seconds.

'Okay, you're going to do it. You'll make it. It's just a game' I thought.

I stood up and went to the place where Nick was sitting. "Do you mean a kiss like Sel gave Zac? So just the lips touch.."

"No, I'm talking about a real kiss. 10 seconds, we're counting." She explained.

"Uhm.. ok.." I stuttered. "So let's do it."

I sat down next to Nick and our faces approached. After a few seconds they touched and I closed my eyes. Our lips met and we started the kiss. I heard the others counting. _10, 9, 8, 7.._ when I felt Nick's tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside my mouth._ 6, 5, 4, 3.._ Our tongues battled but when I realized the time was almost over I drew my tongue back and Nick did, too. _2, 1... _

"You're done." Selena said and Nick and I pulled away.

We played the game for like an hour and I had to kiss Nick 3 more times. Seemed like the bottle loved to make us kiss. At 2am the last people went home. Just Mandy, me and Danielle stayed at their house.

"It was nice they helped cleaning before they went home." Kevin said and all of us agreed. We didn't have to do it the next day.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed now. Mandy, are you coming with me or staying here?"

"Uhm, I'm staying a while."

"Alright. But be quiet when you're going to bed." I said and turned around to go upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around just to see Nick walking behind me.

"Hey." I said. "Are you going to bed, too?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. It was a long night."

"You're right. But it was fun. I enjoyed the evening." I smiled. He must've thought it was 'cause of the alcohol, but I didn't drink that much at all. "I really mean it, Nick."

"I know." He smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" I was confused.

"For the evening. It was amazing."

"True. And I didn't ran away the second time." I laughed.

"Yeah. Hope it wasn't too bad for you."

"What?"

"Kissing. 4 times I mean." He said.

"No, it wasn't, don't worry. But Nick, I'm real tired. I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "Night, Miles." He said and we smiled when I closed the door to my room. I was fast asleep.

**A/N Sorry I don't have that much time to upload and write. But hope you liked this chapter. Please review. There are going to be some more fights and more drama, so keep reading. **

**Peace, Angel **


	7. Reasons

I woke up early the next morning, though we went to bed so late. Mandy was still sleeping so I decided to get up quietly to check if anyone else was awake. Of course everyone was quiet and still sleeping, except one person. I heard a guitar in Nick room and I heard he was singing the song I already heard yesterday. But he sang another part.

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

Then there was the guitar part I already knew. The chorus began and I sang along with him while I entered the room. I didn't even care I was wearing a small pair of his boxers he gave me and a small white tank top.

_When you look me in the eyes_

Nick looked up surprise but just continued playing.

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

I went to where he was sitting and sat down right next to him. I looked at him and he looked up at me while we sang.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes._

Nick stopped playing and put away his guitar.

"What are you doing here that early?" He asked and it seemed like he was thinking a lot right now.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and wanted to see if anyone else was awake. And I guess I am lucky. Nick, this song's amazing. You should publicize it, really."

"Thanks Mi. But I have to finish it before I'm going to record and publicize it. Plus I think it sounds better when I'm playing it on the piano. So there's still a lot to do." He sighed.

"You're right. But I could help you a bit if you want. I guess I have a good idea."

"But it'd be your song then, too."

"No, it's yours. I'm just helping a bit. See me as a good fairy or something." I said trying to stay honest but totally lost and started laughing uncontrollable just like Nick did.

"Alright. So what's your idea?" He asked curiously.

"Well you could go on like that.." And I started singing quietly.

_Movin' on, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

"Wow, Miles, that's amazing. Thanks so much, I totally owe you."

"You're welcome." I smiled. I really didn't expect things to be that easy. We are friends for two days now and we already went back to normal. We still didn't talk but I guessed it had time since we were okay again.

"You know what? We really should make a song together." I suggested.

"Yeah, why not. It's be amazing."

We just sat there a while when I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to ask.

"Nick? Can I ask you something?" I sounded sad and he immediately looked at me a bit anxious.

"Uhm sure. What's the matter Mi?" He sounded worried.

"Why... Why did you dump me?"

It suddenly hit him. He looked so sad and didn't say anything for a while. Nick sat the and looked outside. It seemed like he was somewhere else at this moment. I waved my hand in front of his face but nothing happened.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He mumbled.

"Could you answer my question, please?"

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know? That's everything you're able to say? Nick, I thought about it more than a year. You broke my heart. And now all you can say is you don't know? I thought we were friends. I thought you loved me." I felt tears filling my eyes but I didn't cry yet. I was too tempted. Nick looked sad but I didn't care at this time.

"Miley, listen. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to and I thought you'd move on fast. You obviously didn't but Miley, believe me. I'm not ready to tell you why I dumped you. Not yet."

"Nick, it's over a year now. Please, I'm begging you. I want to know what I did wrong."

"Miles, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that.. I made the mistake."

"Then what is it?"

"I.. Let me start at the beginning. A while before we broke up. We were just fighting about the stupiest stuff. We were different and I couldn't take it anymore. Something was wrong and when I saw this pic of you with this other guy I became jealous. I knew you didn't do anything but this feeling didn't leave me. I thought you cheated on me all the time when you said you were going to meet him. So I met this girl and we talked. We met once again and she kissed me. I pulled away but then I kissed her back. It was just this one time and I never did anything like that again. I just couldn't live with the guilt but I also couldn't tell you. I knew it'd break you. I thought about the possibilities I had and thought breaking up was the best one. I couldn't hurt you anymore."

"Y-you cheated on me?" I asked crying.

Nick looked at the ground and nodded slightly. "Yes." He whispered.

"Do you know which pain you caused me? I blamed myself 'cause you broke up with me. I was a mess. I can't believe you did that to me. You're such an idiot Nicholas!" I shouted and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Miley, wait, please." He said.

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "You have to believe me."

"It's too late for your apologies, Nick. You broke my heart and it took me a year to fix it. The one who did was you and now you broke it again. I can't take it anymore. I'm going home. You'll get your clothes back when our moms meet again."

I stormed out of his room and rushed into the room where Mandy was sleeping. I slammed the door and she woke up.

"What the- Miles, what's wrong?" She asked standing up and hugged me.

"Nick, he.. he cheated on me and I.. Just get me out of here Mandy. Please." I pleaded.

"Of course. But don't you want to get dressed before?" She asked.

"No, just get me out of here asap."

"Alright, come on." She said and we left the house and went to my car.

"Here are the keys, I don't think I'm able to drive." I said and handed her the keys to my car.

The way back to my house we stayed in silence. I didn't want to talk and Mandy knew it. She could read me like a book. When we reached my house we were greeted by my mom but I didn't greet back.

"I'm going to talk to them." Mandy said and I nodded. I could always count on her.

Mandy and I just sat in my room for a while. I cried and she held me all the time, telling me it was alright and I was going to be okay, which I didn't believe after everything which happened. After a while my mom entered the room handing me a cup of hot chocolate which I gladly accepted.

The next days I spent in my room, not eating and drinking real less.

It was New Year's eve when I had to get out for the first time since Nick told me what he did to me. My family planned to visit the J-family and I had to go with them. Of course Nick would be there but mom told me I could stay with her the whole evening. And Mandy would be there, too, so I guessed it'd be alright. I still didn't eat anything and the last time I drank anything was the last evening. I also secretly cut myself two times but no one seemed to notice, except Mandy. But she promised me to keep it unless I'd do it again. Then she would've told my parents but I didn't do it again.

At 7pm we arrived at the Jonas household. The whole family stood there to greet us. Of course they knew what happened so they were extremly nice. Especial Denise, who was like a second mother for me. Also Joe, who loved to tease me, was pretty nice that night.

After a while of sitting there with the adults I got bored and decided to go upstairs where everyone else was playing video games. I sat down at the sofa next to Mandy and she squeezed my hand as if she wanted to tell me I was going to be ok.

I saw Nick looking at me when he took out his cell. A few seconds later my own cell vibrated in my pocket. I had a new text.

_Can we talk? -N._

I looked up at him and shook my head. After a few seconds I received another next.

_Please? ..._

I looked up again. He looked so sad. When he looked at me I nodded and we stood up and went out of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Miley, I'm worried 'bout you. Mandy told me you stopped eating. You won't let anyone near you except her. But you're not even talking to her at all. Don't do that to yourself."

He grabbed my wrists and I whined in pain. I hoped he didn't notice it but he did. He rolled up my left sleeve and saw the two cuts.

"Miley, did you cut yourself?" He asked. I wanted to deny it but it was obvious I did it so I nodded.

"Why do you even care?"

"I always cared about you."

"You didn't when you cheated on me and broke my heart." I held back the tears.

"I did, that's why I broke up with you. But Miles, stop cutting yourself. And start eating again. Not for me, but for everyone else who loves you." He said.

"Whatever." I suddenly felt numb and the word around me started spinning for a few seconds. "Can we go back to the others now?" I asked impatiently.

"Not yet."

"What else do you want?"

"I want to ask you for forgiveness. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I never meant to do it. You don't have to forgive me right now. Think about it. But everything is more than a year ago."

"Alright." I sighed and nutated a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I said and turned around but the world was spinning again. I didn't feel anything anymore and suddenly everything was black. I heard Nick yelling my name but I couldn't answer.


	8. All Right

**Nick's POV**

Miley passed out right in front of my eyes. I immediately shouted for help and Joe, Mandy and Kevin rushed over.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, we talked and she suddenly started nautating. I asked if she was alright and she said she was but when she wanted to go back to you she passed out." I explained. "We need to call an ambulance and tell her parents."

After an hour we were all sitting in the hospital. No one thought about celebrating New Year in two hours, everyone cared about Miley and hoped she would be okay again.

"It's all my fault." I said to myself but Tish heard me.

"No, it isn't. Miles just got upset when you told her the truth but I also know she was happy she finally knew the reasons though they were bad. She stopped eating that day and the last time she drank anything was last night. It was too less so I guess that's why she passed out. She's going to be ok Nick. Stop blaming yourself."

"Thanks Tish." I said quietly.

We still didn't know more at 10.30. There still wasn't a doctor who told us how she was and if she was going to be awake soon. Everyone was quiet, prayed and hoped. Suddenly a doctor entered the waiting room and asked for Mileys parents.

"Is she alright?" Billy asked.

"Yes, she is. She's still unconscious but I guess she's going to wake up soon. You don't have to worry. But you should tell your daughter to eat and drink constantly to be alright again. And she shouldn't be stressed the next time. I know she has a hard job but maybe it's better if she takes a longer vacation. At least one week if that's possible."

"Of course, sir. Thanks doc." Billy said.

"Can we go and see her?" Tish asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, but just two of you at a time. She needs her rest." The doc said and left us again.

"Nick, you and Tish go first." Billy offered.

"But... it's my fault she's in here. And you're her father. Are you sure?"

"Yes, and now go and see her. I know she'd be happy if you're the first one she sees when she wakes up."

"Thanks, sir." I said and went into Miley's room. She was laying there on this bed and looked so peaceful. I just hoped she was going to wake up soon when I sat down on the second chair next to her bed.

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon?" I asked Tish.

"Yes. Miley's always been a strong girl, you know. Also the trouble with her heart couldn't stop her from anything." I just nodded and we sat there in silence and took Mileys hand, squeezing it softly.

After 10 minutes Tish left the room and Billy entered. It was like this all the time. One left and the next one came in. Just I stayed there by her side all the time, just like Tish told me. The last one who came in was my dad.

"Well, we're giving you a few minutes alone with her. We know you need it. We're in the cafeteria if you need anything, okay?" I just nodded again, not able to talk.

After everyone left I sat there thinking when I started to talk.

**Miley's POV**

I still couldn't open my eyes. I was so weak and felt numb. But I heard voices. The voices of the people I love. Especial one person never left my side. He stayed quiet all the time but he was there and held my hand. I felt it, i felt him, Nick. Then he was alone. And he started talking.

"Miley, I wish all this didn't happen. I wish I could go back in time to where everything was perfect. Back to when we dated. I wish I could make every mistake I did unhappened so we could be happy. But I can't and I have to live with guilt and hope. Hope to get your forgiveness someday. I understand you're mad at me and upset. But you should let yourself fall like that. You shouldn't not eat and drink. You should live your live also if you want to live it without me. I'd understand it and let you go. But don't do that to me again. Don't let me stand there alone not knowing what to do and think. I know I broke your heart. I know it was wrong. But I did it because I love you. I always did. I don't know if you could hear me, but think about my words if you did. You shouldn't be upset. You don't deserve it. What you deserve is being happy. You're always kind, you never did anything wrong. So don't let that happen to you again. I love you." His speech really touched me and the reason that he cried did even more.

I wanted nothing more than to wake up right now. I tried everything to open my eyes and after a while I felt strong enough to open them. They fluttered open and I immediately saw Nick's face buried in the hand which didn't hold mine.

"Nick?" My voice wasn't more than a small whisper but he heart me anyway.

"Miley. You.. You're awake." He stated.

"Yes." I smiled lightly.

"Do you want me to leave and tell your parents?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I want to talk first."

"Okay." Nick said.

"Nick, I heard your speech and it was real touching. What you said was so beautiful. And I believe you. I really want to forgive you but I guess I need some time. It's hard to forgive after everything which happened. But I will. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay with me through thick and thin. Just like you did before. I want to be best friends though it could be a long way to be like we were. But I know we will make it. I never showed it at all but I was miserable when I was without you and it hurt to see you at those events 'cause I knew you weren't mine anymore. I loved to call my 'my boy' and I miss the times you called me 'my girl'. I know we can't get back to those times but I know we can start new. We can start all over and maybe we'll be as close as we were before. Maybe even closer. I don't know, but I want us to be. I hope you can forgive me 'cause I reacted like that but I also hope you understand me."

"Wow, Miley. That was... Of course I understand you now. And you can have all the time you need. And you're right. We can't go back but we can start over, if that's what you want. Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. Between, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Uhm almost 4 hours. It's still New Years Eve. Well to be exact it's a minute before 12. Should I get your parents now?" He offered.

"No, wait until midnight's over. I want you to be here with me and the first one I wish a happy New Year." I smiled and Nick nodded. A few seconds later we started counting backwards.

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _Happy New Year." We laughed and hugged. He was careful not to touch the scars on my wrist.

"Did you tell anyone about it?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I'd never do that to you. I just hope you won't do it again."

"I won't."

"Promise?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, promise. Well, Nick, could you tell the others to come here now, please?"

"Of course. I'm right back."

"Okay. And tell the doctor I want to go home tonight."

"Miles, I guess that's impossible. He said if you're waking up tonight you have to stay until tomorrow morning. He has to talk to you then."

I sighed. "Ugh alright."

Nick left the room but came back after not even five minutes, together with my parents and siblings and his own ones.

"Happy New Year." I greeted them smiling.

"God you're awake!" My mom smiled and hugged me, so did everyone else.

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"30 or 40 minutes ago."

"What? And you didn't even tell us, Nick?" His mom said a bit angry but I could tell she was happy I was okay.

"It isn't Nick's fault, he wanted to get you but I told him not to get you yet. I wanted to talk to him first. So blame me, but not Nick." I stated.

"Well, alright. The main thing is you're awake and alright."

"I'm not alright at all. I'm starving." I said and the others in the room laughed.

"I'll tell a nurse to get you something." Mom said.

"Mom, do you think I can go home in the morning?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess you can." She said and I smiled.

"Alright. Well, would you mind leaving me alone now? I'm kind of tired and want to sleep when I ate."

"Of course, but are you sure you want to stay here all by yourself? I could stay..." Mom started but I immediately interrupted her.

"It's okay. You can go home and come back in the morning." They were about to leave when I stopped Nick. The others were already out so no one heard us.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Mi?"

"Could... Could you stay, please? I don't want to be alone but I didn't want my mom to stay. She looked so tired and worried. She tries to hide it but I know her."

"Of course. I'll go and tell my mom."

"Alright, but tell her not to tell my mom, please." Nick nodded and left my room just to come back a few seconds later.

"It's okay, she won't tell your mom. When your mom comes tomorrow we're going to say I just came by early." Nick said.

"Alright. Thanks, Nick. But uhm where are you going to sleep?"

"This chair looks pretty comfortable to sleep, I guess." He said and pointed to the black chair next to my bed.

"No way you're sleeping in this chair. You could uhm sleep next to me. The bed's big enough for two people if they don't move too much." He chuckled.

"Are you sure. I mean it doesn't look that big at all and..."

"Yes, I am sure, now come on and get some sleep. We need it." I said and was fast asleep after it, dreaming about Nick and me being in a wonderful country. There were lots of big flowers, I could see the ocean and dolfins which swam in it. It was wonderful.

The next morning came soon.

"Uhm, Miss Cyrus?" It was the doctor's voice who woke me up.

"Hmmm, yes?" I said and opened my eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb you and your boyfriend but I have to do the final tests." He explained.

"Oh, no, Nick isn't my boyfriend. He's my e-.. Best friend and I asked him to stay 'cause I didn't want my mom to stay and worry even more. So please don't tell her he stayed here. Sure, run your tests as sooner I'm done as earlier I can go home."

"Well, the tests tell us if you can go home but it looks like you're going to be ok."

The tests were done an hour later and Nick finally was awake, too, when the doctor entered the room again.

"So, Miss Cyrus, your blood sugar level is a little too low but that's 'cause you ate too less. Just eat a bit more the next days and it's going to be normal again. Everything else is perfect so you can go home today. Just one more thing. Don't stress yourself the next time, take another week off, I guess your mom already settled it, and get enough sleep. Well, that's everything you can leave when your mom's here to take you home."

"Don't worry Doc, I'll watch after her." Nick said as the doctor left. "I'm glad you're alright, Miles."

"So am I. I hate hospitals. Just home mom's going to be here soon. And Nick? Thanks for staying and everything you've done for me."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are there for. We are friends already, aren't we?"

I chuckled. "We are." And we both smiled.

We were home 30 minutes later. Nick came with me and his whole family was at my house. I was glad I always could count on them.

"So, Miley, you're going to have another week off. You won't go out and do something stressful the next week. Of course you can go out with the dogs, visit Nick and Joe and do stuff with Mandy, but no shopping at all, etc." My mom said.

"But mom. I hate to stay home that long, you know. Plus my blood sugar level is low, can't Nick, Mandy, Joe and I go and get some Starbucks? Pretty pleaaase."

"Alright, but be back in an hour. We're having lunch then. You need to eat constantly now."

"Okay mom. see you later." I said and Nick, Joe, Mandy and I went to get Starbucks.

No one recognized us so we could enjoy our cofee and talk.

"So seems like you two are okay again?" Mandy stated.

"Yes. We started over. Recaptured our friendship and talked about everything." I smiled.

"So you forgave my little brother?" Joe asked curiously.

"No, not at all, forgiveness needs time but I'm on my way to forgive him and I do more and more each day. I just realized sometimes I'm bad with him but I'm miserable without him."

"Well, Miley, Nick, we have to tell you something." Mandy started.

"What is it?" Nick asked and I looked at them.

"We're dating." I heard the words and jumped up to hug Mandy and then Joe.

"Congratulations. We already thought you'd never see you're perfect for each other." I smirked. "So when did you start dating?" I asked.

"I asked her out at midnight when the fireworks started." Joe said. I could hear he was proud.

"Aweee that's sooo romantic! And you always say your brother has no sense for things like that." I smirked and Nick.

"Thanks for telling them." Nick chuckled. "Now he's going to kill me."

I stucked out my tongue at Nick and laughed. I really enjoyed the day. I enjoyed my life again. Yeah, I was happy a few days ago, but I still wasn't my careless self. I haven't been since the break up but I found it back. It was inside me all the time but now that everything is perfect I found back to my old self.

**A/N Drama can be so helpful sometimes (; Please review and tell me what you think. xoxo Angel**


	9. Events

**2 Days later**

It was two days after I got out of the hospital and I just lay in my bed being totally bored. Mandy was out with Joe. She wanted to stay when Joe asked her if she wanted to go out but I told her to go and have fun with her boyfriend. I couldn't go with them 'cause my mom didn't let me so I had nothing to do. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I shouted curiously.

"Miles? Can I come in?" It was Brandi..

"Of course. What are you doing here I thought you and Sam would be away until Friday?" I said and hugged her.

"I wanted to but when mom told me you were in hospital I took the first plane I could get back here. Are you okay?"

"Brandi you know you didn't have to come. I'm okay, really." I smiled at her.

"I just care. So what happened? I just know you passed out."

So I told her the whole story. What Nick said, what he told me. And especial what he said when I lay in the hospital. I told Brandi every detail and even started crying and some time.

"What's wrong Miles?" She asked carefully but I started smiling.

"Nothing. It's just i don't know. Remembering it was so emotional. This speech really touched me and I think I..." My voice broke down.

"You think you what?" I didn't answer and just looked at her. "Wait, I know. You're in love with Nick, aren't you?" She smirked at me.

"I don't know. Well, I guess I am. It's just complicated. I mean he's my ex and what he did to me was hurting me lots. He broke my heart Brandz. But he also cares about me so much. I just don't know what to do. I also can't tell him I'm in love with him."

"Listen to your heart. You and Nick have something not many people at your age do. A strong first love. Yeah, you broke up and had rough times but you're still close and you still trust each other after everything. You know he didn't want to hurt you. Nick's a great guy and you shouldn't let him go."

"I won't. I'm just afraid to let him in again. I'm afraid to be broken again. You know I was a mess when he left me. I also know he won't do it again. It's just this feeling."

"Don't worry, Miles. Everything's going to work our. You and Nick just belong together." I hugged her and my cell blew up. I got a new message and immediately smiled when I read the name on the screen.

"Nick?" Brandi asked and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone again. I'm meeting Sam now anyway."

"Have fun, lovebird." I winked at her and she left when I remembered I still didn't read the text.

_Hey Miles (: What's up? -Nick_

_Nicky :D Nothing, just ttly bored. -Miles_

_Why aren't you with Mandy?-Nick(y) _

_She's out with Joe. I can't believe you didn't realize your brother isn't at home. ;P -Miles_

_True, it's so quiet here ;D Even Frankie's out haha. -Nick_

_Well you could come over if you want to. You need to save me from dying. -Miles_

_You hero will be there in a few minutes. (; -Nick_

_I'm trying my best to get ready until then. See you later. -Miles_

Nick was about to come over and I still needed to take a shower so I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I stood in the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt good at my skin. I wanted to take a quick shower but I stood there a while longer than I planned.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my room which I had to cross to reach my walk-in closet. But to my surprise I wasn't alone. Nick sat at the corner of my bed and looked up when he heard me walking into the room. He looked shocked but also tried to hide a smirk. I blushed but in fact I didn't care at all. Nick already saw me in a bikini and a towel hid more than a small bikini.

"Hey Nicky." I smiled and went to hug him.

"Hey Miles..." He almost stuttered.

"Well, as you can see I'm not ready yet. I'm just getting dressed and then I'm ready to do something."

"Uhm okay."

I turned around and went into my closet where I put on my underwear and my black sweatpants. I wanted to take on my purple tank top but couldn't find it. Then I remembered it was laying at the chair next to my bed.

"Nick?" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"Is my purple tank top on the chair next to my bed?" I asked still shouting a bit.

I heard him standing up and walking through my room. "Yeah, it's here."

"Could you give it to me?" I asked and he went into my closet. Just then I realized I just wore my bra. I giggled and took the top. I looked at Nick and caught him staring at me but I didn't say anything first of all. But when he handed me the top I said "Like the view?" and smirked at him.

"I.. uh.. uhm..." He mumbled and blushed.

"It's alright, you're also just a boy." I laughed and took on the top. "It's not like you never saw me wearing that less when we were swimming and stuff." His face was still red but he accomplished a normal sentence. "You're right."

"Uhm Miles.. You know people can see your scars when you're wearing the top?"

"Shit." I mumbled. "Well, I guess I have to wear a jacket to cover it."

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mom said I should stay home today. She's all like I'm totally sick but I feel okay. I'm great. She just doesn't see it. It's not like something could happen today. Mom knows I hate to stay at home all day and I wish I could start working again tomorrow but I got off until January 10th." I sighed.

"Miles, you passed out, she's your mom, of course she cares. So maybe we should just stay here and talk or do something like that."

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to be able to do anything else. I guess you could spend your day better than sitting around with me."

"Nah, I couldn't." He smiled at me and I went over to my bed where he was sitting. It was big enough for two people to sit down but I sat down on his lap and lay my head down on his shoulder. "You're amazing, Nick." I whispered. "So are you." He answered and I smiled into his chest.

"You know your parents would freak if they'd be seeing us like that? It's not like we're doing anything but anyway.." He started.

"I know, but I don't care. And they know I wouldn't do anything, they should trust me a bit more than they did with this dude."

"Why didn't they trust you?" He asked confused.

"Well, they trusted me, but they didn't trust him at all. He was 20 so not the perfect age for a 16-year-old girl. But he wanted to get fame so I gave him what he wanted. End of." Nick chuckled. "What's so funny, Jonas?" I asked acting hurt.

"Nothing. I just thought about you being here with a 20-year-old. I can't imagine it at all. I mean it's just weird. Wasn't it disgusting to kiss him?"

"Not more disgusting than to kiss you..." I smirked and tried to stand up but I couldn't. His stong arms hold me back and pressed me against his strong body.

"Oh no, you didn't... "

"Oh yeah, I did." I laughed and he started tickling me. "Nick, stop, please." He just shook his head and continued tickling. "Nicky, I'm begging you, stop, pretty pweeez." He still shook his head. "Take back what you said." He ordered.

"Nope. Prove me it isn't disgusting." I challenge, totally knowing what I wanted him to do and what I just said but Nick didn't move. "See, you know you can't prove me it isn't." I smirked knowing that he couldn't take this anymore. Knowing that he would kiss me.

And I was so right. He grabbed me and lay me down on my bed. He lay down on me but not touching me at all. Nick started to move his lips towards mine and I giggled. I missed the feeling of being all over in love with him. Then I felt his soft lips touching mine. The kiss was fast but yet so gently. I moved my hand under his T-shirt and touched his bare chest. He really became stronger and got more muscled than I thought.

The kiss turned into making out. Everything we missed the past year was in it. A little moan escaped my lips and I knew he enjoyed it as well. My hand moved towards his tummy and wandered up and down when I reached his belt. I felt I wanted him. I guessed I was ready to give him what means the most to me. I wasn't sure at all but I'd do everything for him. I placed my hand at his belt, trying to open it, when Nick stopped me.

"Miles? Don't.." He said and I looked at him confused. "I know you're not ready yet. I don't want you to lose, what's so important to us, right now. Wait until you find someone real special. Someone you REALLY want to give it to." He said but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Nick... I.. uhm.. Never mind."

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything."

"It wasn't that important. But you're right. I guess I'm not ready yet.I guess it would've been a mistake if we had done it now. Not that I'd regret if you'd be the person I spend my first time with but maybe now isn't the right time."

"I'm glad you get the point."

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"You have lipgloss around your mouth and on your shirt." I said and giggled.

"Oh shit. And you look like you were kissed."

"Well, I guess I was. By a pretty good kisser. And it wasn't disgusting, not even a bit." We joked around like we were still dating. We just acted like nothing happened, but it did. I kissed my ex-boyfriend now bestfriend. "But I guess you should take on another shirt or the paparazzi will find out anything when you're leaving my house."

"But what? I guess I can't wear one of your shirts."

"Well, you could, but it'd look pretty hilarious. Wait a second." I stood up and went to my closet. I still had Nick's V-Neck T-shirt in there so I took it and went back to my bed. "Here, wear this, it's one of yours anyway."

"Wait, why are you having my shirt?"

"Well, it's easy, you forgot it this day so I kept it. Talking about it, I still have your boxers.. Wanna have it back?"

"Keep'em if you want. They're kind of too small anyway."

"Alright." I smiled and lay down on my bed again. Well in particular half of my body lay on Nick's chest. "You know we did something wrong again?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think it was that wrong. It felt good." I slightly slapped him on the arm. "ouch, you're abusive little girl."

"You know what I talked about. We're still friends and what we did today definitely isn't what friends are doing. I mean when did usual friends start kissing and making out."

"You're right. But does that really matter now? Let's just enjoy the moment and the time without fights." He stated. And he was so right. It was better than fighting all the time.

"Well, I got another thing we could fight about." I winked at him.

"And that would be?" He asked and looked at me.

"I forgot."

"You're weird."

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"Yep, might be true. And I should mention another reason. You're an amazing kisser as well." He winked at me and I kissed him again. It was a little peck on the lips but he obviously even enjoyed that.

"I know I am. You told me once or twice.." I giggled.

"I missed that." He smiled.

"Missed what?"

"Your giggles around me all the time. It makes my day perfect. Well, not as much as your kisses, but it's alright."

We lay there for an hour or twice longer, just talking about old times and how happy we are to have each other back when Nick had to leave. He changed the shirt, I stood up and he wanted to leave the room when I stopped him and kissed him again. A small passionate kiss. "Sorry, just had to do it. I don't think it'd be smart in front of my parents or the paparazzi. We should keep it as a little secret." I giggled again.

"You're right." He smiled and we went downstairs.

"Goodbye Miles. It was nice seeing you again. Just call me when you're bored again these days and I'm coming over, alright?"

"Yeah, I definitely will. Goodbye Nick." I said and he kissed my cheek. "See you."

I saw Mandy drving through the gate just as Nick left. When she went in I immediately told her we had to go to my room so we went upstairs.

"You won't believe what happened..."


	10. I love you And you

It was August and time for the TCAs. I was pretty excited, special 'cause I was going to see Nick again. Of course I saw him a lot, we actually recorded a song together and met as much as possible until I flew to Georgia to film my new movie. It was going amazing and my co-star is pretty nice. I had to date him for publicity but it eventually turned out to a real relationship. The only problem was Nick didn't know about it yet. He knew I dated him for publicity but that was everything. Fortunately Liam wasn't going to be at the TCAs...

"Miles!" Frankie yelled when I arrived at the red carpet and I saw his older brothers turning around to look at me. Before I could do anything else, Frankie jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey Frank." I smiled at him and he stood back on the ground again when his brothers reached us and embraced me in a hug, one after another.

"Hey guys. How's tour going?" I asked still smiling.

"It's amazing. Wish you'd visit more concerts but I know that's not working." Joe said and I laughed.

"You're right. I wish my schedule wouldn't be that crazy. I missed you all." That was all I could say when the paparazzi told us to pose for pictures. Of course they told Nick and me to take some pics alone, without his brothers, but I enjoyed it. I still had feelings for Nick though I was with Liam.

We went down the carpet together and seperated at the stadium, 'cause the brothers were the hosts of the show. One year after I hosted them. I was lucky for them but I wish they could be sitting next to me.

The show was amazing and I really enjoyed all the jokes the JBs made and I loved watching the others perform. After a while it was my turn to go backstage to get ready for my performance. I was surprised to find Nick in my dressing room.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" I was surprised.

"I wanted to see you before you're performing to wish you good luck." He smiled at me the cutest smile I ever saw and I went to hug him.

"Thanks. I guess I'm going to need it. I'm performing a new song. It was supposed to be out next year but I decided to sing it today."

"Amazing, can't wait to hear it."

Suddenly my cell blew up. Liam called.

"Sorry, I need to take this." I said and Nick nodded and was about to leave the room. "You know you can stay." He just sat down on the little sofa.

"Hello?" I said into my phone right after I picked up.

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"Hey Liam. Good. I'm going to perform in 10."

"Yeah , well, I just called to tell you good luck anyway. And I hope you get the awards."

"Aw thanks. That's cute. And thanks for calling. I gotta go now. See you."

"Bye Miles. I love you."

"I.." I hesitated and looked at Nick. "love you too." I said and hung up hoping Nick didn't listen to the last part. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Nick? I.. I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it Miles?" Seems like he didn't hear what I said.

"Remember I was.." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miley, you're up in 5" A man shouted and I heard him going away.

"Seems like I have to go. Talk to you later, Nick."

"Alright. Good luck." He said and hugged me again.

I went and entered the stage, wearing short shorts and a ripped black top when the music started playing.

_So, it's been like this from the start,_

_one piece after another to create my heart_

_you mistake the game for being smart,_

_Stand here, sell this, and hit your mark_

_The sound of the steel and the crush and the grind_

_It all screams who am I to decide my life_

_But at time it all dies_

_There's nothing left inside_

_Just rusted metal, that was never even mine_

_I would scream_

_But I'm just this hollow shell_

_Waiting here, begging please_

_Set me free so I can feel_

_Stop trying to live my life for me_

_I need to breath_

_I'm not your robot_

_Stop telling me I'm apart of a big machine_

_I'm breaking free_

_Can't you see_

_I can love_

_I can speak_

_Without somebody else operating me_

_You gave me eyes and now I see_

_I'm not your robot I'm just me_

_All this time I've been mislead_

_There was nothing but cross wires in my head_

_I've been taught to think about what I feel,_

_doesn't matter at all until you say it's real_

_I would scream_

_But I'm just this hollow shell_

_waiting here, begging please_

_Set me free so I can feel_

_Stop trying to live my life for me_

_I need to breath_

_I'm not your robot_

_Stop telling me I'm apart of a big machine_

_I'm breaking free_

_Can't you see_

_I can love_

_I can speak_

_Without somebody else operating me_

_You gave me eyes and now I see_

_I'm not your robot I'm just me_

_I'm not your robot, I'm just me_

_I'm not your robot_

_I would scream, but I'm just this hollow shell_

_Waiting here_

_Breaking free_

_Set me free so I can feel_

_Stop trying to live my life for me_

_I need to breath_

_I'm not your robot_

_Stop telling me I'm apart of a big machine_

_I'm breaking free_

_Can't you see_

_I can love_

_I can speak_

_Without somebody else operating me_

_You gave me eyes and now I see_

_I'm not your robot, I'm just me_

_I'm not your robot, I'm just me_

_I'm not your robot_

I had 6 awards at the end of the evening and was on my way to the aftershow party where I was supposed to meet the Jonas' family again. When I got there, wearing a short black dress, I saw them standing outside waiting for me.

"Congratulation Miles." They said in union and hugged me again.

"Thanks guys. I'm so happy. So let's rock this night." I wanted to follow the others inside but Nick stopped me in the hallway.

"We didn't really get the chance to so something today. Like a real hello." He said and looked at me. I looked down at the floor. I know what he ment and what he wanted. When I looked up it has almost been too late. He was leaning in to kiss me but i stopped him.

"Nick.. Please don't.."

"What's wrong? You were the one who wanted it the last time."

"I know.. But the last time was different."

"Well, what's different now? What changed?" He asked and I sighed.

"Lets go to the lounge and talk." I suggested and started walking, Nick right behind me.

"So what is it? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, of course not.. It's just that I.. Well, let me start at the beginning."

"Alright."

"You remember Liam, right?" I asked, looking at him sternly, aware of what was about to happen.

"Yeah, the guy you dated for this publicity thing 'cause of the movie."

"Yes, him. Well, listen, Nick. You know I always thought of him as a friend, nothing more.. But that kinda changed. We spent so much time together and I eventually fell for him. We don't have to do the publicity thing anymore, we could've broken up, but we didn't. We're still dating and it's real now. That's why I couldn't kiss you. I'm sorry Nick." I saw the sad look in his eyes but I knew I had to tell him. He had a right to know it.

"How long has this been going?"

"Two weeks.." I looked down. I couldn't see Nick like that, it was enough for me to hear his voice shake.

"After everything I told you? After all the feelings I told you about? I thought you'd feel the same but I was wrong. You obviously don't like me anymore. I guess it's best when I'm leaving now. Good luck with your new boy." With that he stood up and left me sitting there alone, not able to stop him or the tears which started welling up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I thought the best thing I could do at this time was going back home.

"Liam? It's me, Miles. Can you pick me up, please? I.. I want to go home."

"Of course babe. I'll be there in a few." That's what I loved about Liam. He didn't bother asking why he should pick me up now, he just did it and he'd listen when I wanted to talk about it later in the evening.

After ten minutes Liam arrived and dropped me at my house. He wanted to leave but I told him to stay and talk. When we were in my room I told him the whole story.

"It'll be alright. You're going to be fine. Give Nick a chance to accept it. Think about it. You should go to sleep now. It's getting late."

I did how I was told and was fast asleep.


	11. And if you ask me I will stay

**10 months later**

It has been 10 month since I had talked to Nick the last time. I missed him a lot but everytime I tried to talk to him he ignored me like I wasnt important to him anymore though his brothers told me something else. Liam and they were the once who told me not to give up. Yes, my current boyfriend told me not to give up trying to talk to Nick. He knew what Nick ment to me and he knew how bad I felt without him.

I missed Nick so much I couldn't stand it. I didn't know what to do and though I didn't see or talk to Nick my love for him grew and grew. So I made a decision I kind of knew I would regret but I didn't mind. I called Liam and asked him to come over. I already cried when he arrived.

"What's wrong, Mi?" He asked curious about what I was going to say.

"Look, I.. I can't do this anymore. Nick doesn't forgive me but my love for him doesn't go away. It's growing and I can't help it. I love you Liam. I really do, but I don't want to live a lie. Please try to understand why I.. I'm breaking up now.."

"It's alright. I love you too much to see you unhappy. Go and get your Nick. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't waste your time."

"Thanks Liam. Thanks for everything. You're just amazing, never forget that. We'll stay friends, right?"

"Of course. I couldn't live without my Miley anymore. Whenever you need someone, just call and I'll be there for you." He stood up and hugged me tight.

"Thanks. I really owe you." I hugged him back and pecked his lips for one last time.

"I guess it's time to go now. It's almost 9 and I wanted to meet my brother."

"Alright. See you. Bye, Liam."

"Bye, Miles." He turned around and left. I didn't cry anymore and I had an amazing idea.

I sat at my desk a few minutes later, writing a song. A song for Nick. I didn't know how I was going to show him this song since he still ignored me but I felt better when I wrote it. Somehow I was able to show most of my feelings for him in this song, especial the ones I just discovered. I loved him more than I did before and that was one thing I was sure about. I sat there writing and eating some cookies the whole night but I was proud when I had finished the song. It was perfect. Now that I was done I decided to go to bed and get a nap.

I woke up at like 1pm, still feeling tired but that was 'cause I went to bed at 6am. I decided to take a shower and check my AIM after it.

At 2pm I turned on my computer and signed in on aim. Fortunately Nick was online so I grabbed my guitar and clicked on his name. When the window opened I pressen the video-talk button and waited for him to accept but he disapproved it, so I sent him a message.

_SmileyMiley: Nick, please accept the invitation. I REALLY need to tell you something and I can't write it. Not that I think you would read it anyway. But it's been 10 months now. So I'm begging you, please accept it._

I sent him another invitation and he accepted it. Tears were in my eyes just as I saw his face but I held them back. I had to at least until I finished playing the song. Not hesitating any longer I started playing and singing.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment_

_Time keeps slipping by_

_If I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooohh I miss you_

_Oooohh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I tried to live without you_

_But tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the starts_

_Hoping you are doing the same_

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Oooohh I miss you_

_Oooohh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So stay, please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold on to_

_My heart would stop without you_

_I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And please tell me you will stay_

I started crying after singing the last few words but I somehow managed to say something and tell him how sorry I was.

"Nick, listen, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was blind and didn't see how much I really hurt you by dating Liam. But I also thought you wouldn't mind at all. I couldn't see how much I really loved you but now I know it. And if you listened to the song you know how much. I did everything possible to make you talk to me but nothing worked so this was the last thing I tried. I can't do anything more. I just hope you can forgive me. And just to let you know.. I broke up with Liam. I love you, Nick. I always will."

I didn't wait for him to respond, I just went offline and lay down on my bed, listening to music and crying. I lay there for more than an hour and almost fell asleep when I felt someone sitting down on my bed. I opened my eyes just to look in the eyes i loved so much. Nick way sitting there looking at me and my face which was still covered with wet streams of tears. I turned off my iPod and sat up.

"N-n-nick? Is that really you?" I looked at him like I saw a ghost and he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? I... We.. You.. not talking for ten months..." I stuttered and I started crying again.

"I know. And I guess it's my turn to explain some things. And to apologize. I know I was overreacting when I didn't talk to you for such a long time. It was one of the biggest mistakes I did and I don't know how I could've been so stupid. But I was and you just opened my eyes when you sang that song. And let me tell you something.

_I love you more than I did before_

_And __every day I didn't__ see your face_

_nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_it __got __harder every day_

_You told me __you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it __was__ this way_

_But I'm coming __back__, I __came back_

_You asked me to stay and now I'm telling you I'll stay__."_

He sang a part of my song, just changed it to his version of it. Another tear streamed down my face but I was smiling through it.

"Nick.." He interrupted me by kissing me on the lips ever so soft as if he was afraid I could reject him but when he felt I was kissing back the kiss got stronger and both of us felt more comfortable each second. We lay down on my bed next to each other, still kissing, when there was a knock on the door. We ignored it and kept kissing and Nick continued rubbing my back.

"Miles?" I heard Brandi's voice but didn't answer. I was too busy enjoying our united lips. Suddenly the door swung open and I heard a gasp. That was when I pulled away and looked up and Brandi. She blushed but I just smirked, still lying in Nick's arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb. I just wanted to check if you two were alright since it's been an hour now. We thought there could be something wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Brandi. Thanks for caring, but we're alright, as you can see. Do you mind leaving us alone again? We still have to talk about a few things.."

"Of course. So Nick, are you staying for dinner?" He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Yes, I am." He said, smiling his wide smile.

"Alright, Ima tell mom. See you later then." She said and left the room. Just when the door closed I turned around to face Nick again. "So where did we stop?"

"I thought we needed to talk?"

"It can wait." I smirked and he caught it. He leaned in again and we kissed like before but it turned into making out. I grabbed the hem of Nick's shirt and pulled away long enough to take it off. I kissed his lips and went down to his jaw, his neck, his chest and up to the lips again, leaving trails of kisses. After a while his hand wandered under my shirt and i giggled against his lips. He pulled away and looked at me as if he was asking for permission but I just took off my shirt, leaving me in my black lace bra. Then he started kissing me again, leaving trailsof kisses on my bare skin, just like I did before. He reached my chest and kissed the top of my bra, touching my chest a bit.

I giggled again when he reached my lips another time. A little moan escaped my lips and he seemed to enjoy it 'cause just when the moan left my lips a little moan of his echoed in my mouth. It felt good to have Nick around me again. But I knew we needed to stop soon. We still needed to talk.

I felt Nick's tongue softly touching my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside. They met and I felt sparks everywhere. We kissed like that until air was needed. Somehow we managed to pull away and I lay my head on his bare chest.

"Nick?"

"Mhh-hm?"

"What are we?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"Mi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Let me think about it. I'm lying in my bed, together with you, not wearing shirts, just finished making out and I told you how much I loved you earlier today. OF COURSE I WILL. 1000 Times!"

"I love you, Mi."

"I love you, too." I smiled at him and kissed him for what felt like the 100th time that day but it still felt amazing. "I guess we should get dressed now and go downstairs, don't you think?"

"I agree. Though I really like seeing you like that." He smirked and I giggled again.

"I know you do. You already showed me that day in my closet."

"You remember it?"

"Of course I do. You were my ex back then. People don't forget things like that. But now come on."

We got dressed again and I re-did my hair. Nick took my hand and we intertwined them while we were walking downstairs. Like I know Brandi she already told my family about Nick and me, but the others still looked at us surprised. Especial mom. I just looked at her and nodded. Just then her smile grew even wider.

"Welcome back, Nick." She said and I was more than happy they accepted my decision to get back with Nick. The love of my life.

**A/N So it's Niley now. But the story will go on. I'm sorry I didn't upload such a long time but I was busy studying. So I uploaded two chapters today. (: Keep reading and review. review. review (; **


	12. Facing facts

I was dating Nick for a week and everything was perfect. We called each other every night, met as often as we could and texted whenever we were at work. It was just like when we were dating for the first time. I just hoped it would last longer since we didn't fight yet. We were the happiest couple but kept it a secret again. It was really pissing me off but I didn't want to lose Nick and feel this pain again.

_Good morning babe (: How did you sleep? -N._

_Hey Prince Charming :D Awesome. Dreamt about a pretty cute boy though ;D -Mi._

_Hope that guy wasn't any better than me ;P -N._

_Haha I guess you're wrong. He was as good as you. It was You (: -M._

I know all this sounds cheesy but we're still just teens and totally in-love with each other. We've always been and nothing could ever change that. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I smiled while I thought about him and waited for his text. Impatient like always.

_Guess what? You should come over after work. I got a day off so I'll be home the whole day. -N._

_I actually got a day off either. The director got sick. -M._

_That's amazing (: And my parents will come back from NJ today. We still have to split the news :D -N._

_Of course. What about I'll be coming over at 1. Need to take a shower before. -M._

_Perfect. See you later then :) I love you. -N._

_I love you, too. -Mi._

I kept smiling and suddenly realized it had already been 11.30. Just one hour and a half left 'til I had to be at the Jonas'. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I decided to wear a short black dress. I started to do my make-up, wearing not too much, 'cause I knew Nick liked it natural. So I decided to put on brown eyeshadow and some mascara. I also put on his favourite pink cherry lipgloss though I knew it wouldn't be in it's place too long.

When arrived at the Jonas' household Kevin was about to leave. I went over and hugged him saying hello and asked where he was going when he told me he was about to pick up their parents at the airport. Means they'd be here in like 2 hours. "Nick's inside, just go in, don't bother to knock." He explained and drove off.

I went into the house and saw Joe, greeting him as well. Then I went into the living room but Nick wasn't there so I went upstairs to his room where he sat on his bed with his back towards me. I sneaked in and he fortunately didn't hear me. When I reached him I hugged him and kissed the back of his Nick.

"Damn Miles, you scared me." He said and turned around.

"Well I'm not even getting a hello?" I acted sad and looked away.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Come here." He said and grabbed my waist to make me sit down next to him. Nick leaned in and kissed me. I giggled as he pulled away. "Better?" He asked smirking.

"Much better." I smiled and leaned in again but the kiss wasn't as short as the last one. I felt sparks everywhere as his hands were around my waist and my hands around his neck. A smile was on my lips and Nick started smiling, too. We heard a voice just as we were about to use our tongues.

"Hey, lovebirds. Wanna play guitarhero 'til Kevin's back?"

"Of course. We're gonna kick your butt, Joe. If I remember right I'm still number one in the list." I stated.

"She's right, Joe. She still is. No one's able to beat her at this game."

"C'mon dudes, let's play." I went downstairs just after I said it.

As we reached the gaming room I was full of adrenaline and couldn't waitto beat my boyfriend and his brother. _My boyfriend_. I still loved saying that instead of Nick's name.

"I'm first." I giggled. "And Joe, you're my first victim."

"We all know you're going to lose, Joe." Nick stated and my giggled turned into laughs. "I'm on her side."

"Girlfriend over brother? I can't believe it." He tried to stay serious bu he really failed. All of us started laughing.

Joe and I were in the middle of our game. He got better, there was a minute he was better than me but I won in the end and I even have been better than ever. I also won the game against Nick so it ended with me as the champ again.

"Told you I'm the champion." I smiled.

"I know." Nick said and kissed me.

"Ewww here're other people. Get a room dudes."

"Shut up Joe, remember that christmas when you wanted us to kiss. Now don't act like that." I said and slapped his arm.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're abusive?"

"Nick did." I laughed when I heard a car pulling in the driveway. I suddenly felt kind of nervous, 'cause I knew it were Nick's parents and we had to face them. We really had to tell them about us. Just like we still had to tell the world.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Nick whispered and hugged me. "Are you nervos?"

"Kinda. I'm afraid wht your parents might think. Let's just tell them but keep it slow."

"Whatever you want, babe." He let go of me and went to the door while I stayed in the living room we went to.

"Hey mom, dad." I heard Nick and Joe saying and I saw they hugged them in the mirror of the hall. When they were done I went to join the group.

"Oh, hey Miley! We haven't seen you in a while." Paul, the brothers' dad said.

"Miley hun! How are you?" Denise said and hugged me after Paul did. "Let's go to the living room." She suggested.

"I'm good, how about you, Denise?" I asked on my way to the living room.

"I'm good, too. So, what are you doing here? I didn't see you a while."

"Yeah, I know, it's been too long. I'm sorry for that. And well, I'm here to visit your sons." I replied when we were sitting down on the sofas. Joe and Frankie at one, Kevin and his parents at another one and Nick on me at the third one.

"So you and Nick are okay again?" She asked smiling.

I was about to reply when Nick just grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. "More than okay." I said.

"Mom, Dad? We have to tell you something. Miles and I. We're dating again."

"You really are?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I replied smiling even wider. I didn't even feel nervos anymore. I felt home again, my second family was by my side again.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys." She stood up and hugged me tight. "Welcome back, Miles."

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be part of this family again."

"You know you're always welcome. No matter how bad you and Nick are, I'm there to talk. Just call, if there's a problem." She whispered the last part and I nodded. "Well, we have to unpack our suitcases so I'll leave you alone. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I unfortunately can't. I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm having an interview in New York and have to leave tonight."

"Well, have fun in New York then."

Nick and I stood up and left to room to head upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you're leaving tonight."

"I'll fly back tomorrow night so I won't be gone that long. I still have a concert on monday to promote my new album."

"True." He simply replied as we went into his room.

We didn't hesitate and started kissing after we closed the door. We still stood the when Nick grabbed my legs and I put them around his waist. I had my back on the wall as he started to kiss and suck on my neck lightly. He carried me to his bed and we started making out. His tongue slided over my lips and begged for entrace which I gladly approved. Nick was my everything and there was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

After a while we just lay there cuddling and smiling all the time. We didn't need to talk to feel comfortable. It was a good silence. Nick kissed the back of my head.

"Nick? When are we going public?" I started the subject. I really didn't feel like hiding anymore. We made this mistake once and it ended with a mistake. Everyone found out about our relationship and it was the beginning of the end of it.

"Miles. You know I don't like having a relationship in public"

"Nick, I know you don't. But remember our last relationship, we kept it a secret but they found out about it. I don't want everything that happened happen again. All our mistakes. Promise me we won't make those mistakes again."

"I can't promise it. I mean I really don't want people getting into our relationship like they do with all our friends."

"AM I EVEN IMPORTANT TO YOU? Nick, that's so egoistic!" I shouted, tears were in my eyes.

"Miles, stop thining like that. Of course you're important to me! You actually mean the world to me. I just don't want our relationship to be in public at all. Try to understand me. Mi, i love you."

"I don't want it to be in public at all, either, but I don't wanna hide all the time. You know the hype is getting away after a few months. I don't want to lose you Nick. I don't want to lose what we just got. I love you, too. But you still should think about it. We don't have to answer questions. It's enough when we're able to go out without being careful. I hope you know what I mean."

"Alright Miles, let me think about it a while. We'll find a way. We'll be fine and just have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"Doesn't matter, I see it's important to you. And it's a thing we really have to decide. And now stop worrying. Everything's going to be ok. So are we good?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we are." I smiled and pecked his lips. "shit, how late is it?"

He grabbed his cell and looked at the time. "It's almost 6."

"Dang, I gotta go. I should be home by now."

"Do you want me to drop you at your house? It's faster than walking."

"Sure. Thanks." It was his turn to kiss me and I giggled. We went downstairs, our hands intertwined. I waved a goodbye to the rest of the family and hugged Denise who was cleaning in the Hall. "Bye guys, see you in a few days."

"Have fun, Miles."

Nick and I left their house just to be stared at by a few paparazzi. Fortunately they just asked questions about our friendship. They didn't think we could be dating again. We hopped into the car and drove off.

At my house my parents were already waiting for me. I was just a few minutes late so they didn't mind at all. Nick and I said our goodbies inside my house so no one would see us. Then my mom and I left to get to LAX.


	13. Good times

After having a pretty short night, I arrived at the studio where the interview was held. I heard my cue and walked out to sit next to the interviewer. It was no one really famous, it was a radio interview.

"Hello Miss Cyrus. It's nice to have you here at our show." She greeted me politely.

"Thanks. It's nice to be here again." I smiled at her already a little pissed. I really wanted to be at home now to be with Nick.

"So how's live going?" She asked.

"Everything's good. You know my new album will be in stores on Monday and I'm real excited to show the world the girl I became."

"So you changed a lot, right?"

"Kind of. I mean, of course I changed, I'm growing up. I changed my style, but I also changed the kind of my music as you can see on my new album. There are a few songs I wrote last year and some I wrote lately. So you'll definitely see, or I should say hear, the difference."

"That sounds good. So how's Liam? How's the relationship going?" Shit. Totally forgot the media didn't know about our breakup at all. Sure, they guessed we broke up, but they never asked about it.

"Well we're actually not dating anymore, for more than a week now."

"Oh, really? So guys, hurry up, miley's single again." I wanted to deny it but decided against, 'cause I really didn't want to start rumors so I stayed quiet.

"So is he going back to Australia now?"

"No, not so far. He still has some projects here, he's going to stay until the end of November. Not only 'cause of the projects but 'cause of my 18th birthday."

"You're still talking." She was getting annoying but I kept that smile on my face. At least I tried to.

"Yeah, we're ok. He understands my decision and my reasons. Of course i really like him, just like he really likes me but things between us didn't turn out the right way so we had to make a decision after I explained him some things. The best oppurtunity was breaking up but we're staying friends. He became important to me."

"Do you think you and him are going to get back when it's ok again?"

"I don't know but I don't think so at all. You might see why someday." I smirked at her. She was so clueless.

"Oh sure. So what are your new projects?"

"Well first my new album, of course. Then I might take a little break. But just from music. I wanna concentrate on my acting career for now. But I'll be back and there are going to be some other records before I really take this break."

"Well, we can stay excited what she will do with her life. Thanks for being here. Hope to see you again. Bye."

"Bye."

I was glad when I finally had the chance to leave the studio and go back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to go back home at night. But there was lots of time left before the plane was about to leave so I decided to check my aim at the hotel.

When I entered the hotel room, mom greeted me, she just stood up.

"How was your interview, hun?" She asked and still seemed to be tired.

"It was good. But I had to tell the worlds about the break up now. Well, it was alright anyway."

"That's good to hear. Any plans?"

"Checking my aim. I might go to starbucks later." She just nodded and told me she was about to go to the SPA. I was alright with it, I actually didn't care at all.

I Fortunately saw Nick was online when I turned on my laptop and signed in. I immediately messaged him.

_SmileyMiley: Nick :D_

_Snickerz: Mi (: How are you babe?_

_SmileyMiley: I'm great, thanks. Hbu?_

_Snickerz: Same, just tired. I stood up to listen to your interview. _

_SmileyMiley: You're that obsessed with me :O _

_Snickerz: O:_

_SmileyMiley: Shh, that's what I love about you._

_Snickerz: Sure._

_SmileyMiley: So was what I said ok? I mean I didn't say too much, no one would thing I'm dating anyone, no one would think I'm dating you._

_Snickerz: Yeah, it's alright. But I guess it bothered you, didn't it?_

_SmileyMiley: It's alright. _

I heard my cell ringing so I stood up and went over to my purse to pick up. _Demi_ stood at the screen. I wondered what she wanted but I already could guess it. At least I thought so. I picked up and greeted her while I went back to my laptop.

_Snickerz: I'm sorry if your uncomfortable with all this. _

_SmileyMiley: Everything's fine. _

_SmileyMiley: Demi's on the phone, I'll write back when we're dome phoning._

_Snickerz: 'kay._

After the usual Hey, how are you conversation we started having a real one.

"So how are you and Nick?" Demi asked and I could hear she was smiling. She couldn't know about it.

"H- How did you find out?"

"Well, first you and Liam break up, then you're at Nick's house or he's at yours almost everyday but there was the busy signal all the time. And I'm your best friend. I know a lot about you."

"Alright, alright. Well, why did you call?"

"I'm in New York and I know you are, too, so I wanted to meet at starbucks."

"Of course. See you in an hour?"

"Yeah, see you. Love yah."

"Love yah, too." I went back to the computer after hanging up.

_SmileyMiley: I'm back._

_Snickerz: :D So what did Demi want? _

_SmileyMiley: Ima meet her Starbucks in an hour. _

_Snickerz: Tell her I said hey when you see her (:_

_SmileyMiley: I will :D _

_SmileyMiley: Oh, btw, she knows about us. _

_Snickerz: Did you tell her?_

_SmileyMiley: No, she was smart enough to find out by herself._

_Snickerz: wow ;D _

_SmileyMiley: Well, I gotta get ready now. I'm supposed to meet her in a while. Need to get dressed._

_Snickerz: Have fun. I love you_

_SmileyMiley: I love you_

After a while I went outside to meet Demi at Starbucks. Of course I was followed by paparazzi and they asked annoying questions after they heard the interview this morning. I actually didn't talk to them, I just went straight on to get to Starbucks. I've already been late and immediately spotted Demi when I arrived.

"Dems." I shouted and smiled at her.

"Miles." She said when she spotted me aswell and hugged me tight. We pulled away and went inside to order our coffees. When we got them, we found an empty lounge and sat down.

"So how did it happen?" Demi asked but totally confused me.

"What?"

"You and you know who. The last thing I knew was you didn't talk for 10 months."

"Yeah, well, I missed him so much and I don't know how but I just fell in love with him more and more. I couldn't help it. You know I really like Liam, but I didn't want to lie at him so I broke up. I thought about a way to make Nick talk to me again so I wrote this song. I thought he wouldn't listen to it but I tried. I managed to make him listen to it and i told him how much I loved him. I went off but he came over to my house and we talked. So that's what happened. And now we're happy."

"Are you sure you're real happy?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I am. It's just the going public thing again. I don't want to make the same mistakes we did. But Nick told me he'd think about it. I don't worry about it too much. I'm real happy with him. You know he's the one I always wanted."

"I'm glad you're finally together again. I missed Niley."

"Don't be that loud, Dems. Remember the world shouldn't know. So what about you? Any new boys?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean of course there are some cute boys but I don't know. They're not my type at all."

"Joe?"

"I don't know. And he's with Mandy so I really can't... Why am I even talking to you about it, Mandy's your best friend.."

"So are you. And Demi, I know it isn't easy. You know it was like that after Nick and I broke up. And, well, Joe and Mandy.. They broke up two days ago. Actually, Mandy did. She called me after she did it. It wasn't working out."

"Oh.."

"Demi, there's a reason it didn't work out. Joe likes someone else and this someone's you. I know he still loves you, 'cause he told me. Well he told Nick and Nick told me , but whatever. I know you love him, too. Though he hurt you. If you really like him you should forgive and get back. Don't worry about Mandy, she's fine."

"Thanks, Miles."

"You're welcome. You were there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you."

We sat there talking a while until I had to leave. Demi and I said our goodbies and I went back to the hotel. My mom and I were on the plane two hours later. When we were home I immediately went to bed. It was the middle of the night.


	14. Surprises

It was Monday and my cell played my favourite song - I used it as my alarm clock since I had it by my side all the time - when I grabbed it to press snooze I saw I had a text message and decided to get up.

_Miles, you won't believe what happened! -Demi_

_What happened? -Mi_

_JOE! He asked me to go to your concert with his brothers. -Demi_

_That's amazing (: Can't wait to see you tonight. -Mi_

_I know. And I know your show's going to be awesome. Are you excited? -Demi_

_Of course :D I always am (: You should come over before the concert. Check your outfit and do your make - up. -Mi_

_Sure. I'll be there at 2, okay? -Demi_

_Yeah. Well, need to call Nick now, see you later. -Mi_

_See yah - Demi_

I immediately called Nick instead of getting ready first. He didn't pick up that fast, I guessed he was still sleeping. After the 4th ring he finally did.

"Hello?" He asked and I heard him yawning. He wasn't checking the caller ID. He would've known it was me, if he had checked it.

"Hey Nick, it's me, Miles. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, kind of. But it's alright, I need to get up anyway."

"I'm sorry. Well, I just wanted to ask when you and your brothers are going to be here."

"When do you have to be at Staples Center for rehearsals?"

"Uhm at 5, the concert starts at 7.30. Oh and Demi will be at my house so you don't have to pick her up at her place. Joe asked her to go with you guys."

"Please tell me she likes him, too. I can't stand my brother being all like 'Why, oh why, does Demi reject me.'"

"She loves him. He just doesn't know it yet. But it's going to change tonight. I got a plan." I smirked as I told him about my plan to make them get together. I knew Joe and Demi good enough to know it was going to work. Nick liked the idea and told me he was going to help me. We both wanted the best for his brother and my best friends. After a while we hung up, 'cause I really needed to get ready for the concert and to meet Demi.

I was finishing my make-up when Demi arrived. Of course I had enough time left but I wanted to help Demi with hers and her hair. She had to look perfect for her 'date' with Joe. Demi didn't wear anything real special, she just wore some shorts and a black shirt but it fit perfect. She said down and I started getting her ready, too. She looked more than perfect as the boys arrived.

**7.20pm**

The concert almost began and I was getting pretty nervous abouz performing my new songs. Nick realized I was nervous and hugged me tight. He tried to comfort me and he did a great job. I felt much better when he let go and pecked his lips before I actually had to go on stage. We both smiled.

When I went on stage I gave a little introduction. I told them about my change and the names of the songs I was going to perform. (**A/N It's a mix of "The times of our life" and "Can't be tamed", 'cause I need some songs later in this story.)**

_1. Party in the USA_

_2. Can't be tamed_

_3. Kicking and screaming_

_4. Robot_

_5. My heart beats for love_

_6. When I look at you_

_7. Permanent December_

_8. Every rose has it's thorn_

_9. Who owns my heart_

_10. Stay_

The crowd loved my songs and even knew the lyrics of some of the songs. Being on stage made me feel much better. I felt alive and carefree. It was like there was nothing to worry about, music was my passion, I lived for it. Music always helped me through the darkest moments of my life and the fans felt it.

I got to the last song of the night and began to sing.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment_

_Time keeps slipping by_

_If I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooohh I miss you_

_Oooohh I need you_

I looked over to where Nick was standing and smiled at him. He smiled back and I continued singing.

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I tried to live without you_

_But tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the starts_

_Hoping you are doing the same_

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Oooohh I miss you_

_Oooohh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So stay, please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold on to_

_My heart would stop without you_

_I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay_

I was about to sing the chorus again when I heard a familiar voice. I looked over where Nick was standing but he held the microphone in front of his mouth and started walking on stage. I was shocked and just listened to him. It seemed like the people backstage knew about it, they all gave us encouraging smiles as Nick started singing.

_I love you more than I did before_

_And every day I didn't __see your face_

_nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_it __got __harder every day_

_You told me __you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it __was__ this way_

_But I'm coming __back__, I__ came back_

_You asked me and now I'm telling you I'll stay._

Tears were filling my eyes and even some rolled down my cheeks. Him being on stage really touched me and the crowd started cheering. Nick walked over to me and I thought he was about to grab my hand but what he did surprised me the most. He kissed me in front of everyone. The crowd went even wilder, they even started shouting 'Niley, Niley, Niley' and i smiled as we pulled away. I thanked everyone for being there and Nick and I decided to perform 'Before the storm' as a little thank you for supporting us. We went backstage holding hands and smiling.

"OMG Nick. You're the best and you really surprised me. How.. How did you manage that? I thought you didn't want to go public.." I still had tears in my eyes.

"I know, but I know it was important to you and I love you too much , I couldn't just not do something like that for you. And I feel pretty good right now. It wasn't that hard, I just told your dad what I planned and he talked to the people here. So I had the chance to sing the last part and surprise you AND the crowd."

"Thanks, thanks, thanks. I love you." I said, almost shouted and kissed him. It was short but passionate, there were too many people around.

"I love you, too." He smiled as we pulled away.

"But, Nick? Aren't you afraid about the next days? We'll be everywhere!"

"Well, it's too late to think about it, you know. And I don't care as long as I'm with you. But now we have something else to do." Our plan. It was so simple but so useful - at least when I saw something like that in movies.

I called Demi and told her to be at my dressing room 10 minutes later and did the same with Joe. When they arrived, Nick and I locked the door from the inside and waited. We didn't hear anything first but then they talked. Demi started yelling and I was afraid they could end up fighting but Nick suggested not to open the door and I listened. He knew his brother better than I thought, 'cause it was silent a minute later.

After 20 minutes Nick and I decided to open the door and we found them sitting on the sofa and kissing. Yeah, they were actually kissing but they immediately pulled away when they heard us coming in. Nick and I smirked at each other but Demi and Joe just blushed.

"Seems like we're having a double date tomorrow?" I laughed and Nick nodded. "So are you two in, too?"

"I guess." Joe said. "Demi?"

"Yeah, we are. But I don't think we're going public so far so we have to keep it simple or at home." Demi answered.

"I was about to cook for Nick and me, so I just have to cook a bit more and you two can come, too. My family will be out." I explained.

"Alright."

"Ima help you." Nick said and I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. So, I guess we should go now."

We said our goodbies and left to go home. I was so happy. That day was amazing, first Nick told the world he loved me and well, we SHOWED it to everyone. Then we helped our best friends to start dating again. Everything was just perfect. My world couldn't be any better.


	15. Triple love, feeling like Bella

It was the morning after the concert, Nick spent the night at my house, staying in the guest room. Mom told us she trusted us but she didn't want anything to happen if we think about breaking our promise but I sneaked to Nick's room to fall asleep in the arms of my prince charming. It was comfortable and I really enjoyed the way he had his arms wrapped around my body tight but not too strong.

I was still in Nick's arms, but he was sleeping so I remembered sth.

_Flashback:_

_"Nick, you won't believe what my parents gave me." The 14 year-old me giggled at the thought of it. _

_"Well, I have an idea, 'cause my parents gave me something, too." He said and blushed lightly. I didn't answer right after he said this, I just held out my hand, showing Nick the small shiny ring wrapped around my finger. He laughed and held out his hand, too. He was wearing a ring as well._

_"Is it a.." I started but he interrupted me. _

_"Yeah, it's a purity ring. My parents told me they'd feel better if I make the promise. I didn't want to make them feel bad so I decided to make this promise. But I guess I'm going to wear the ring 'round my neck as a chain." _

_"I bet our parents decided to tell us the same stuff. They knew about it. But Nick, we're young, we're not interested in stuff like that at all. What happens when we're older and not married but interested in it? We would break the promise."_

_"I know Miles. But it's to make our parents happy. Think about that. And they won't be mad if we break it when we're old enough. I don't like to think about it but who even knows if we're still dating then. It's something only we can manage and we can't even plan it." He said with a serious look on his face._

_"You're right. But there's a promise I want to make to you now."_

_"Alright. What is it?"_

_"Nick, I promise you, you're the only one I want to have my first time with and the one I wait for. I love you too much to have it with anyone else, I don't care if it's the president or just a friend."_

_"I love you, Miles." He said and pecked my lips. _

_"I love you, too." I said and slowly fell asleep in his arms._

_End of flashback_

"Good morning, beauty." I suddenly heard a voice and giggled when I realized it was Nick.

"So yesterday wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, everything was real. You can check the gossip sites if you don't believe it." He put down his arms, but not to let me fo, he did to give me a chance to turn around so he could kiss me. It was a short and soft kiss but I didn't care. I had Nick and that's all which matters right now.

"Well, that's kinda a good idea. Let's see what people and our fans are saying. First ocean up or our myspaces and the trend topics on twitter?"

"Let's start with myspace." He offered and I got up to get my laptop. It was still early and seemed like everyone else was sleeping. When I checked the time I was surprised. It was just 5am and I didn't even feel tired.

I got back to the room and sat down next to Nick who was sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. When I had the conncection I opened the browser to go on myspace. After I signed in I saw I had like 100 new comments.

"Okay... That's a lot. Let's just check a few of them." Nick just looked at me and laughed. "Someone's famous."

There were comments of fans, all of them saying how much they love the reason 'Niley's' back and how much they're going to support us this time. The there were comments of Taylor, Selena and Mandy. I smiled at their comments, some of them were pretty funny, and realized how many people love us.

After that we checked Nick's comments and they were all the same. Fans and friends told him how much they love 'Niley' and they're going to support us. Nick and I can be lucky to have fans like that.

On twitter we were Trend Topic number one. It seemed like people talked about us all the time since there were more tweets about it than about the world cup. Oceanup was the same. A few things about Nick and me, some older pictures when we were 'just friends' and the video of the song. The comments under it were like the ones on myspace and the tweets. Of course there were a few people who said Nick hurt me once why I date him twice, but I didn't care.

"Our fans are the best." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, they really are. I guess going public isn't as bad as I thought. It's still weird to know the world knows we're in love and paparazzi are going to follow us all the time now but it's worth it. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I smiled at him and lay down again when he grabbed my face and gave me a long passionate kiss. It was fast but not too fast. It was just perfect, like everything in my life was right then.

I decided to take a shower a few hours later. Since Nick already saw me with a towel around my body I didn't care when he did this time. It felt normal, like it was just the right thing. I took on Nick's sweatpants and his V-Neck shirt he left here a while ago. He laughed when he saw me coming out of my closet wearing his clothes.

"Like it?" I asked smirking.

"You know I like everything on you." He said and I had to giggle.

"Lets go downstairs and get something to eat and watch TV."

We ended up on the sofa watching old episodes of Hannah Montana. It was Nick's idea so I just let him have his fun.

"You know you were so cute back then."

"Oh does that mean I'm not cute anymore?" I said acting sad.

"No, that means you've always been cute. You were back then and you're even cuter now." He complimented. I couldn't help but had to smile. Nick suddenly pulled me on his lap and kissed me once again. This time the kiss wasn't that fast. It was slow and romantic. I couldn't wait any longer, so I opened my mouth as soon as I felt his tongue on my lip. He didn't have to beg for entrace. When he realized what I was doing, he smiled and we continued the kiss.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind us. Nick let me go and we both looked at the person who was standing there. I blushed and felt a little embarassed, so did Nick.

"Oh, hey Liam." I somehow managed to say.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." He apologized. "But Miles, we have a meeting today, remember?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot. It's at 1, right?"

"Yeah. But you told me to come over earlier." Liam took it with humor and laughed about the situation. "Oh and congrats for going public." He came over and hugged me. I hugged back, hoping Nick didn't mind. He knew Liam and I are still friends but I don't think he feels to comfortable with me being that close with the guy I broke up with for Nick but still loved. I know I didn't see Twilight or read the books, but I know Bella's situation and I feel like I'm her. In love with two boys but the love I feel for one of them is stronger than the one I feel for the other one. But to my surprise Nick didn't mind. He just sat there and even took the hand Liam offered.

"So... uhm I guess I should get ready then. Of course you can stay and wait 'til I'm done if you want to. I'd like to go to Starbucks before the meeting. And this offer's to both of you." They nodded and I left the living room to get ready.

I decided to wear a tank top and hotpants since it was pretty warm outside. When I didn't find my heels I decided to wear Converse for the first time in four months. I really forgot how comfortable they were. My make-up was light and looked naturally, just like both of the boys liked it. I also took Nick's favorite lip gloss and put it on my lips. It tasted so good.

When I went downstairs I overheard a conversation of the boys.

"Just treat her the right way now. She told me how broken she was when you left her for the first time." I heard Liam say.

"I know. And you know it's hard to date in public. You never have for yourselves. But we're strong. I know I'm not the only one Miley loves, I know she loves you, too."

"Are you afraid?"

"Kind of. She's my first love and I did the mistake and left her once. I don't want to lose her again. The feeling to be without her is terrible. But I just want her to be happy, so if she ever decides she wants to be with you, I won't stop her." Nick stated.

"Thanks for being so honest, Nick. I really understand you now."

I heard enough and went into the room. "Are you ready to go?" I asked and acted like I didn't hear them talking.

Of course there were many paparazzi on our way to Starbucks. They were freaking out as they saw I was going there with my (used to be ex)current boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend. I was nice like always and made a little conversation with them. I explained Liam and I are just friends and everything's alright.

At Starbucks we ordered our coffees and sat down at a small lounge away from everyone else in the room.

"So, Liam, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm great as you can see." I smiled at him and he smiled back what surprised me. I didn't know why but I felt like he wasn't as great as he told me he was. But being myself I didn't want to bother him with it in front of Nick. I wanted to wait 'til later at the meeting.

"So I heard you're going back to Australia?" I asked sounding sad.

"Yeah, a few days after your birthday. So there are still 5 months left."

"Do you really have to leave?" I held Nick's hand the whole time and he pressed it lightly to tell me he was there for me.

"Yeah. Miles you know I miss my family so much. I like to be here but it doesn't feel like it's home. It feels strange though I'm here for a year now. And I'm not gone forever, you can visit me, both of you, of course."

"Thank, that's nice. " Nick said and I nodded.

After 30 more minutes we had to leave. Nick and I said our goodbye and kissed, not caring about the screaming fans or the paparazzi who took pictures. We just enjoyed being together. That was when Nick had to leave.

Liam and I walked down the street to the studio. On our way we started another conversation.

"You really love him, don't you?" Liam asked, sounding a little sad.

"Yes, I do. I know him for such a long time now and the love's still there."

"Well, but Nick told me something else, too."

I sighed and nodded. "I know. I overheard a part of your conversation."

"Why?"

"Liam, I love you, but I love Nick more. He's my first love, we always had something special. Our love's strong and we went through a lot. It leaves its marks. Yes, Nick hurt me but I know how it is to live without him. I can't lose him again. You're someone real special, you know that, right? You'll always be in my heart, too. Just in a different way. I hope you understand me."

"Of course I do. I just wondered why yuo feel like that. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." I said and widened my arm to hug him. He gladly accepted it and I smiled.

"And you know I'm always there for you. Also when he hurts you again. You're always welcome."

"Thanks, Liam. It means a lot."

That was when we reached the high building where the meeting was held.

**A/N Sorry for the late update! I was busy with doing some last stuff for school before my vacation begins. Well, hope you like the chapter. Please review (:**


End file.
